


Dear Chanyeol, Please Love Me

by kyonggiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Point Of View, Chanyeol's Point of View, Domestic Fluff, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Pathetic Baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyonggiee/pseuds/kyonggiee
Summary: Spoiled brat ang isang Baekhyun Byun. He had the freedom to do everything and to wished anything. Palibhasa'y laki sa yaman at nag-i-isang anak ng mga Byun naibibigay ang lahat ng kaniyang luho. Lahat ng tao gusto siya but there's an exception. Si Chanyeol Park. Ang bunsong anak ng mga Park and the most eligible bachelor of town. Chanyeol hates his guts, presence, attitude, lahat! Kaya he challenged himself. Na-challenge kasi ang beauty niya, and damn man! He is a Byun! Who would hate him, right? Pero ang challenge niya na pikutin ito ay mukhang bumaligtad. Dahil siya na ngayon ang patay na patay rito. So where's the statue of his beauty now? Saan siya ngayon pupulitin ng kaniyang pride and freedom?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gustong gusto ko 'tong isulat. sana mag-enjoy kayo!

"Hi, Chanyeol. Miss me?" Iyon ang bungad ni Baekhyun nang makapasok sa opisina ni Chanyeol. "I cooked something for you." Malaki ang ngisi niya at prentang na-upo sa sofa.

"Nag-order na ako ng lunch."

"Ako kakain no'n." Sagot niya. "Mas masarap luto ko. With love." Tinignan niya ito. At gaya ng inaasahan, nasa computer lang ang tingin nito.

Mabuti na lang at nasanay na siya. Magi-isang taon na rin siyang nanliligaw sa isa at kahit ni minsan hindi niya nakuha ang atensyon nito. They never had a decent conversation though he tried everything. Pang-dededma lagi ang nakukuha niyang response at palaging pang-tataboy ang kaniyang napapala.

"Chanyeol." Tawag niya ulit. "Alam mong hindi ako aalis dito hangga't hindi tayo sabay kumakain." Pananakot niya. "Come on. Huwag ka puro trabaho."

Narinig niya ang marahas na pag-hinga nito meaning, nanalo na naman siya.

"Can you please stop it?" Iritang-iritang sambit ni Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, I'm a busy man. Kung wala kang magawa sa buhay mo, you may leave my office. Stop bothering me!"

Ngumuso siya. "Busy rin naman ako. But I still have time for you. Kapag mahal mo ang isang tao, walang busy-busy." Pag-dadahilan niya.

"I am not in love with you!" Puno iyon ng diin. "You know how much I hate you." Dalawang bala agad, Chanyeol? "..ano ba gusto mong gawin ko para lang tumigil ka sa kahibangan mo? Kahit anong gawin mo you can never win my heart." Bull's eye!

Napalunok siya. Sanay na siya sa mga ganito pero ganito talaga ata kapag mahal mo, hindi pa ring pwedeng hindi ka masaktan sa mga sinasabi niya.

"Hindi rin ba halata na kahit anong sabihin mo, wala akong pakialam? Hangga't hindi mo binibigay ang chance na gusto ko. I won't stop, Chanyeol. I won't give up on you."

Ngumiti siya.

"Kaya tumayo kana diyan para makakain na tayo."

Ganiyan ang mga araw nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. ARAW-ARAW! Baekhyun never been in love. He had flings but that's it. Walang commitment. Hindi dahil sa walang nagtatangka kundi dahil hindi niya pa nararamdaman ang special na feelings na iyon. 

Ngayon pa lang, kay Chanyeol.

He thinks, karma niya ito. Kasi naman puro siya paglalaro dati. May mga taong gustong sumeryoso sa kaniya pero lahat binalewala niya at pinaglaruan. Kaya ngayong siya na ang nasa posisyon siya naman ang pinaglaruan ng tadhana. 

Pero siya si Byun Baekhyun and Baekhyun always get what he wants. 

Pero mukhang pahihirapan siya ng husto ng kapalaran dahil sobrang lapitin ng babae at ng kagaya niya si Chanyeol. Kaya nga todo dikit siya rito.

"Back off!" 

Pang-ilang pangtataboy na ba niya iyon para sa gabing 'to? Nai-stressed siya sa katotohanang nagiging trabaho na niya ang pagtaboy sa mga babaeng lumalapit kay Chanyeol. Hell! Kaniya lang si Chanyeol at sino sila para pumorma? 

Babae man o ka-uri niya, talagang nagkakandarapa sa boyfriend niya. Napanguso siya. Boyfriend? Parang hindi nga siya nagi-exist. Laging dedma ang beauty.

He drunk the one shot of tequila at agad gumihit iyon sa kaniyang lalamunan. Fuck! Badtrip siya pero hindi siya pwedeng magpa-apekto. Chanyeol would think that he's giving up.

"Baekhyun, the fuck?" And the overprotective Sehun Oh ay nag-react. Kaya mahal na mahal niya ang pinsan eh. Well, pag-dating sa kaniyang night life, ganito si Sehun. "You'll get drunk. Stop it!"

Ngumisi si Baekhyun. "Chanyeol will be here though." Tinignan niya ito. "Right?"

Tinignan siya nito. Gusto niyang alisin ang ngisi sa labi niya nang makita kung gaano kalamig ang mga titig nito sa kaniya.

"Sleep here and don't bothered me."

Buti na lang sanay na siya sa mga ganitong bagay. Sa mga ganoong salita ni Chanyeol kasi kung hindi baka lumuluha na siya ngayon.

Isang taon na siyang nanliligaw at na-immune na lang siya sa trato nito sa kaniya.

"You'll get worried. I know you." Ngumiti siya, "Alam kong hindi mo ako matitiis."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol. Pasimple siyang napalunok. Fuck your confidence, Baekhyun!

"You're in reality, Baekhyun. Stop dreaming. Whatever happened to your dream was the opposite in reality. Are you that dumb?"

Putangina! Hahaha. Bakit nagbara ang lalamunan niya bigla? Hindi ba pwede yun? Na kahit immune pwede pa rin ma-apektuhan lalo na ngayong may tama na siya ng alak. And fuck tequila!

"Chanyeol, take him easy. He's drunk!" Minsan, hindi maganda ang pagiging worrywart ni Sehun. Nagmumukha siyang mahina.

Umigting ang panga ni Chanyeol at binalingan ng tingin ang pinsan niya. "He's aware of what his doing, Sehun. Should I pretend that I like him where in fact I hate him?" Napapikit siya at nag-iwas ng tingin. Sumimsim siya sa isang baso. Fuck! Jack Daniels naman ngayon. Really Baekhyun? "No way! I can't even stand his presence. Tss."

"I understand, bro, alright? But can't you see, he's under the influence of alcohol kaya ganiyan siya kakulit ngayon."

Tinignan niya muli ito at nakita niya ang pag-ngiwi nito.

"Lagi siyang makulit, Sehun!" Giit ni Chanyeol. "He became bothersome in my office. Sometimes cause a commotion by saying that I'm his boyfriend." Umiling-iling pa si Chanyeol. "I am so tired of his shits. Sa totoo lang!" 

Pinanindigan na ni Baekhyun na may tama siya ng alak dahil hinilig niya ang ulo ang sa braso ni Chanyeol.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I like you so much. It's new to me, Chanyeol." Alak pa, Baekhyun! "I never had this feelings."

Ngunit si Chanyeol ang sinandalan niya and of course, hindi ito papayag na madikitan niya o kahit mahawakan manlang sandali ang anumang parte ng katawan nito.

Chanyeol is Chanyeol.

"I don't like you, Baekhyun!" Oo, na! Paulit-ulit naman?

"Yes, I know! And I respect it. So respect mine."

"No you're not!" Chanyeol exclaimed.

Sehun shook his head. Ilang gantong eksena pa ba ang makikita niya? So fucking boring na! Nasan na ba kasi ang iba nilang kaibigan? Yung babe niya nasaan na ba at bakit hanggang ngayon wala pa? Minsan na nga lang magkayayaan, late pa!

"You forcing yourself to me. You nagged me evey damn time. You bothered me every damn day. How did you respect my feelings?"

"Chanyeol." Suway ni Sehun. 

"I just want you to know that I am serious! I just want to show how much I like you!" Giit naman ni Baekhyun.

Nasapo ni Sehun ang noo. Hindi sila titigil!

"Why you hate me? Give me a valid reason why you hate me so much?" Matapang na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Wait, hindi niya pa ba alam? O sadyang, gusto lang ulit niyang masaktan?

"Because you're a brat!" Without hesitation, Chanyeol answered him. "I did tell you this so many times. I hate you not just because you're a brat. I hate you because you are yourself." Umigting ang panga ni Chanyeol, "And I hate you because you keep pushing yourself to me. Can't you see, you're suffocating me."

Suffocating? Wait, nasakal niya si Chanyeol kasi mahal niya ito? Iyon ba yun?

Okay? Parang may dumagdag. He's suffocating Chanyeol? Really? Pero wala naman siyang ibang ginawa kundi sabihin sa lahat ng tao na gusto niya ito. Wala naman siyang ginawa kundi iparamdam dito ang totoo niyang nararamdaman. 

Suffocating?

"Stop!" Singhal ni Sehun sa kanilang dalawa.

Napanganga si Baekhyun. May gusto pa sana siyang sabihin pero isinarili na lamang niya. Teka, nanikip kasi ang dibdib niya at bigla nanuyo ang lalamunan. Uminit rin ang gilid ng kaniyang mata.

No! He's not going to cry. Epekto lang iyon ng alak. Tama! Gago kasi 'tong Jack Daniels.

"Oh, what happened? Did you fought? The three of you?" Bigla ay dating ng nobyo ni Sehun na si Jongdae.

"Babe, bakit ang tagal niyo?" Iyon ang tanong ni Sehun at binigyan ng halik si Jongdae.

"I'm sorry. Anong oras na kasi natapos ang meeting tapos na-traffic pa."

"Para kayong nadaanan ng anghel, ah?" Komento ni Jongin at naupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Habang si Kyungsoo naupo sa tabi ni Jongdae.

"Did something happened?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Umiling si Sehun ngunit bago pa man makasagot, naunahan na siya ni Baekhyun.

"Wala. I'm just drunk and they get mad." Ngumuso pa ito.

Great pretender talaga!

"What?!" Natatawang sambit ni Jongdae. "Naka-ilang shots kana ba? Omg! Don't tell me?"

Bumuntong hininga si Sehun at humagikgik naman si Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol naman ay nakatitig lang kay Baekhyun.

"Yes, babe. He drunk tequila and Jack Daniels."

Humalakhak ang bagong dating.

"You're crazy, Baekhyun." Komento ni Jongin. "You're too proud to yourself, don't you?"

"No." Iling ni Kyungsoo habang natatawa. "He's just plain stupid."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun at tsaka ngumisi. Let the alcohol drag the pain in his heart. Para naman mabawasan. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol na umiwas agad ng tingin nang makitang lilingon siya.

He is so in love with this man. Love can really suffocate someone?

Tutunggain na sana niya isang shot ng JD nang hablutin iyon ni Jongin.

"Stop it! Even the light was dim, we can see how red your face right now. Stop it."

Ngumuso siya, "Last shot?" Tawad niya pa.

Ngunit umiling si Jongin, "No."

Naisip niya minsan kung bakit hindi si Jongin ang nagustuhan niya. Matagal na niya itong kaibigan at di hamak na mas malapit at mas mabait sa kaniya. Bakit kaya si Chanyeol ang nagustuhan niya?

Sabagay si Kyungsoo rin pala ang tipo nito.

Life is really full of surprises. Actually, si Baekhyun ay saling pusa lang sa circle of friends na ito. His cousin, Sehun Oh was the reason why he had a friendship to be called. Years ago, lagi siyang nagbibilang ng mga kaibigan na aalis. Lagi siyang nakakatanggap ng mga seasonal friends. Madalas, name-meet niya sa bar. He's a partygoer. He loves the pleasure given by the night life.

Even though Baekhyun loves that kind of life, he knows his limitation. He doesn't want his parents to be disappointed on him.

Kung hindi naman sa bar sa modelling. Yes, he is a well known model in the country. He had innocent yet a sexy vibes and look. He had ethereal beauty, ika nga ng mga photographer. He is too beautiful for a man. 

Dahil sa ganoong buhay, wala siyang naging permanenteng kaibigan. Lahat panandalian lang! But he's okay with it kasi hindi naman niya hinahayaang ma-attach siya. But this time hits different. This friendship he had right now was a gift from God. He never wished for it but God give it to him and he is thankful.

"Kanina pa nagmamaktol si Sehun kasi para siyang third wheel." Biro ni Baekhyun.

Ngumiwi si Sehun, "Third wheel my ass. Puro nga kayo bangayan." 

Kunyaring natawa si Baekhyun. "Ano ka ba, gano'n love language namin. Palibhasa sa inyo rated 18. Eww."

"Mahal kasi namin ang isa't isa. Kayo ba?" Rebut naman ni Jongdae.

"Ako lang nagmamahal." Halakhak ni Baekhyun. Totoong halakhak yon kasi nababaliw na siya. Humalakhak din ang mga kasama niya sa lamesa pwera kay Chanyeol na hindi nagustuhan ang sagot niya. "Pakipot pa kasi." Nguso niya. "Feeling babae 'to." Turo niya kay Chanyeol.

"Gayumahin mo na lang." Suhestiyon ni Jongin. "Magi-isang taon mo na 'yang nililigawan."

"May kakilala ka bang gumagawa?" Pagsasakay niya. Magandang idea naman 'yon, 'di ba?

"Kung ako sayo, hanap kana ng iba." Sabi ni Kyungsoo at tinungga ang isang shot ng Bacardi. "Ganda-ganda mo."

He smirked. Maghanap ng iba? Bakit parang hindi niya gusto ang ideyang iyon?

"Thank you, Soo. Alam kong maganda ako you don't have to say it. But, wala ka bang ire-reto diyan?"

Ngumiwi si Kyungsoo. "Si Jongin lang kilala kong matino. Kaso pag-a-ari ko na."

"Wow!" He exclaimed at tumawa.

"Anong si Jongin lang ang matino mong kakilala, paano kaming dalawa ni Chanyeol?" Ayaw pakabog ni Sehun.

"Tanga ka? Pinsan ka ni Baekhyun. Gusto mo incest?" Napaisip si Sehun kung kaya't napatawa sila. "At si Chanyeol nga ang dahilan kaya maghahanap siya ng ibang lalaki, tapos Chanyeol ka diyan?"

Nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol samantalang si Baekhyun ay pinanatili iyon sa kaniya. Peke nga lang. Tinanong ni Baekhyun ang sarili. Kaya niya bang maghanap ng iba? Kaya niya bang ibaling sa iba?

Mag-i-isang taon na siyang nangliligaw at kung kaya niya nga iyong gawin dapat matagal na siyang nakalaya sa unrequited love na ito.

The time passed by, at tuluyang tinamaan si Baekhyun ng alak. Magmi-midnight na rin.

"Tss." Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol. "You're drunk." Siya ba kausap nito? Hindi, Baekhyun. Sayo ba siya nakatingin? Hindi, 'diba?

Isinawalang bahala niya iyon at sumandal sa sofa. Dumikit siya bahagya sa katawan ni Jongin. Gustuhin man niya kay Chanyeol hindi maaari. Baka itulak siya nito eh nahihilo na siya.

"Uwi na tayo, Baek." Si Sehun.

Tinignan niya ang pinsan at umiling. "I'm not drunk. Nahihilo lang ako. And I can go home alone. Uuwi ako kapag nahimasmasan."

"Huwag ng matigas ang ulo, Baekhyun." Saad ni Sehun. "Halika kana, iuuwi na kita."

Tinagilid niya ang ulo. "Paano si Jongdae?" Natawa siya. "Masyado kang nag-aalala sa akin. I can handle myself. Ilang beses na 'tong nangyari. Isa pa, dala ko kotse ko."

Point taken kasi partygoer siya. Never pa siyang nalasing to be honest. Tipsy, yes, but not drunk. Kabisado niya ang sarili.

"Uuwi na rin kami kung ganoon." Si Jongdae. "Hindi naman pwedeng hayaan ka naming magmaneho na may tama ng alak. Baka bukas kape at tinapay na ang bitbit naman sa bahay niyo."

Natawa siya at lumambot ang puso. See that? Hindi ganito ang mga 'friends' niya dati eh.

"You don't trust me, huh?" He mocked. "I can even drive fast with my state. Believe me." Pangungumbinsi niya.

"Stubborn." Bulalas ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya.

Napalunok naman siya at nagising ang namamatay niyang diwa. 

"Huwag ka na ngang mag-mayabang. You're drunk end of the conversation. Tss." Tumayo ito. "Tayo, uuwi na tayo."

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. "I'm not nagmamayabang. Ihatid pa kita sa condo mo."

"Shut up!" Napipikong sambit nito sa kaniya dahilan ng pag-nguso niya.

"Let's end the night, Sehun." Dinedma siya ni Chanyeol. "I'm tired too."

Mas lalo siyang napanguso. Akala niya concern na sa kaniya. Hays.

"Okay. Can you stand, Baekhyun?"

"Of course." Aniya. Ngunit dahil sa biglaang pagtayo ay umikot ang paligid niya.

He expected to fall down pero nasalo siya ng matitipunong braso ni Chanyeol. 

"Fuck!" Mariing mura ni Chanyeol.

Agad niyang pinilit tumayo ng tuwid kahit nahihirapan. "I'm sorry."

Humawak siya kay Jongin for leverage. Habang ramdam niya pa rin ang braso ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang baywang.

"Kaya pa, ha!" Pangungutya ni Sehun.

"I told you, uuwi ako kapag nahimasmasan!" He hissed and closed his eyes.

My God! Umiikot ang buong paligid niya.

Natatawang hinawakan rin siya ni Jongin sa balikat, "You're wasted, Baek." Komento nito.

"Shut up!" Singhal niya.

"Let me," saad ni Sehun at naglakad papunta sa kaniya. Rectangular seat kasi ang inuupuan nila kaya kailangan pa nitong umikot para malapitan siya. "Akala mo kasi malakas uminom eh." Sermon ni Sehun nang mahawakan siya. "Eh, isang shot lang ng tequila tinamaan kana."

Wala doon ang atensyon niya kundi nasa braso ni Chanyeol na nasa kaniyang baywang at dibdib nito na nakadikit sa kaniyang likuran. Nagtataka kasi siya kung bakit hindi pa rin siya nito binitawan kahit na hawak na siya ni Jongin at bakit ngayon lang nang dumating si Sehun at akayain siya?

Akala ko ba ayaw mo madikitan?

"Lagot ako kay Tita nito."

"Se, sa condo ako uuwi. I can drive myself there."

"Hard headed." Palatak ni Sehun. Nagsimula silang maglakad. Sumunod naman ang mga kaibigan nila. Si Chanyeol ang nasa likuran nila.

"Tangkad mo." Reklamo niya nang mahirapan sa kalagayan nila. 

Nakasabit ang isang braso niya sa balikat ng pinsan habang nakapulupot naman ang isang braso ni Sehun sa baywang niya.

"Magtiis ka." Saad ni Sehun. "Hindi ka lasing, 'di ba?"

"Ang sama mo sa akin, ano?"

"Masama pa ako sa lagay na 'to, ha?"

Natawa siya at hinilig na lang ulo sa balikat ng pinsan.

"Ihingi mo ako ng sorry kay Jongdae, ah? Sabihin mo hindi kita inaagaw sa kaniya. Promise rin hindi na ito mauulit." Bulong niya sa pinsan.

"Para kang gago!" Natatawang sambit ni Sehun. "Pinsang buo kita at kaibigan ka naman niya. Para kang ibang tao kung magsalita."

"Nakakahiya pa rin, Se!" Pumikit siya ng mariin dahil sa pagkahilo. "Fuck!"

"Nahiya ka pa kung kailan nalasing kana."

Ngumuso siya, "Sorry na! Hindi ko na nga uulitin. Tsaka, I'm not drunk!" Umiling pa siya. "I know myself. Bakit kasi nagmamadali kayong umuwi?"

"Kaya mo pa ba, Baek?" Singit bigla ni Jongdae nang makarating sa tabi nila.

"Inaaway ako ni Sehun."

"Sese."

"What? I didn't do anything." Giit ni Sehun. "Pababa na tayo, Baek. Watch your step o pare-pareho tayong gugulong."

"Let me help." Saad ni Jongdae at inakay ang isang braso niya.

"Thank you, Dae. Wubyu!"

Natawa si Jongdae sa sinabi niya pero hindi na ito sumagot pa dahil ang buong atensyon ay nasa bawat hagbang sa hagdan. Yumuko siya upang tignan rin ang bawat hakbang niya.

\-----------------------------

"Baekhyun, hindi pa ba tayo aalis? Baka ma-late ka ng dating sa opisina ni Sir Chanyeol."

Napanguso si Baekhyun sa litanya ng kaniyang manager na si Junmyeon. "Kuya, parang sinasabi mo namang araw-araw akong nasa opisina ni Chanyeol."

Tinignan siya ng manager. Ngayon ang halimbawa ng araw-araw na pagsundo nito sa kaniya. Malamang nagtaka ito kung bakit hanggang ngayon hindi pa sila umaalis. Lagi kasi silang umaalis ng maaga. Two hours before their prior schedule sa shoot, eh dumarating na sila ng maaga sa opisina ni Chanyeol. He is the official model of the Park Wear. A famous clothing line in the Philippines.

Dahil kaibigan ng tita niya, mama ni Sehun, ang mama ni Chanyeol tinulungan siya nitong matanggap at makuha bilang brand ambassador. Kung kaya't kinuha niya iyong pagkakataon para makasama at mapuntahan si Chanyeol. Hindi man araw-araw ang shoot pero araw-araw naman ang punta niya roon.

"Magsisinungaling ako kung hindi." Sagot ni Junmyeon. "Kilala kita, Baek. Kaya nagtataka ako bakit hanggang ngayon nandito pa tayo sa condo mo."

Bumuntong hininga siya. Wala siyang masabi dahil para na rin kasi niya itong Kuya. He started modelling when he was 15 years old. He is 25 right now. 10 years na silang magkasama. Kaya hindi siya magtataka kung bakit alam nito ang bawat kibot niya.

"May problema kayo? Ginalit mo siya?"

"Araw-araw naman siyang galit, hindi ba?"

Napabuntong hininga ang manager niya. "So what happened this time?"

Yumuko siya at pinaglaruan ang mga daliri.

"Hindi ba, Kuya, kaya lagi akong naroon sa opisina niya para makasama siya?"

"Hmm."

"Hindi ba, kaya lagi kong sinasabing boyfriend ko siya kasi nagseselos ako kapag may lumalapit sa kaniya?"

"Hmm."

"Hindi ba, kaya ganito ako kakulit kasi gusto ko makita niya at maramdaman niyang seryoso at totoong mahal ko siya?"

"Ano ba talagang nangyari? Why are you asking this kind of question?" Curious rin si Junmyeon.

Hindi kasi ganito ang pagkakakilala niya kay Baekhyun. Yung matamlay? Kahit may problema siya, hindi siya ganito ka-down. Nag-a-alala siya.

Malungkot na ngumiti si Baekhyun. "He told me last night that I'm suffocating him." Tinignan niya si Junmyeon. "Kuya, hindi iyon ang gusto kong maramdaman niya eh." Napakagat siya ng ibabang labi. "Nakakasakal ba ang pagmamahal ko? Dapat ba itago ko na lang 'to? Kasi," Pumiyok siya. "..kasi, Kuya, iyon ang ayaw kong maramdaman niya."

Napabuntong hininga si Junmyeon at nilapitan ang alaga.

"Kasi ayoko ring nasasakal. I love freedom." Hindi manlang pumikit si Baekhyun nang tumulo ang kaniyang luha. "Ayokong isipin niya na ganoon ang uri ng pagmamahal na gusto ko. Ayokong ma-isip niya na that's how I defined love."

Pinunasan niya ang pisngi. "Kaya nandito pa tayo ngayon. Kasi sabi ko sa sarili ko kagabi," Sabi sa inyo, hindi siya lasing. "Dapat bawasan ko yung effort kasi baka nasobrahan kaya hindi niya makita yung pagmamahal ko."

Ngumiti si Junmyeon, "Gusto mo ba magpahinga ngayon? Ipagpapaalam na kita."

Natawa si Baekhyun at tinuyo ang pisngi kahit patuloy sa pagluha.

"No, Kuya! Gusto kong makita niya yung pagbabago na ginagawa ko."

"But you're not okay, Baek."

Umiling si Baekhyun at suminghot. Pinunasan niya ang basang pisngi gamit ang likod ng palad.

"I am okay, Kuya. Lagi naman siyang ganito, hindi ba? Sadyang masakit lang sa akin ang pagbabagong ito. Hindi ako sanay na dumistansya sa kaniya. I'll be fine. Hmm?"

In the end walang nagawa si Junmyeon kundi sundin ang gusto ng alaga. Napapa-iling na lang siya sa sobrang katigasan ng ulo nito. Minsan naiisip niyang tanggihan ang shoots sa Park Wear pero hindi kasi pu-pwede lalo na na si Baekhyun ang brand ambassador.

And Baekhyun true to his words dahil simula nang dumating siya sa shoot kahit pa nandiyan si Chanyeol naka-monitor hindi niya ito nilapitan at pinigilan ang sariling takbuhin ang binata. Kung dati kahit nag start na ang pictorial, ipapatigil niya ito sandali para lapitan at kumustahin ang binata. Pero ngayon paninindigan niya ang mga binitawang salita kanina.

"Ano gusto mong kainin, Baek?" Tanong ni Junmyeon sa kaniya.

"Sandali, Kuya. Pupuntahan ko lang si Chanyeol."

Tumingin siya sa direksyon nito. Nakatapat lang si Chanyeol sa kaniyang laptop. Nakakunot ang noo at tila malalim ang iniisip. 

Kumain na kaya siya?

"Sandali lang, Kuya." Ulit niya.

Tinignan siya ng mabuti ni Junmyeon. Tinatanya ang kaniyang bawat kilos.

Tumikhim siya. "Sandali lang ako."

Kahit dumidistansya, hindi pa rin pwedeng hindi niya ito kamustahin. Dumidistansya lang siya pero hindi niya sinabing mawawalan siya ng pake. Didistansya siya pero hindi ibig sabihin no'n hindi na siya pwedeng mag-alala.

"Anong oras ba balik natin?" Tanong niya pa.

"Alas-dos pa daw."

Tinignan niya ang kaniyang relo. May tatlong oras pa siya. Gusto niyang matulog. Hindi kasi siya masyadong nakatulog kagabi. Kaya nga medyo makapal ang concealer na suot niya ngayon. 

"Saang restaurant gusto mo?"

"Filipino restaurant sana, Kuya. I want bulalo."

"Sige. Hintayin kana lang namin sa baba?"

Umiling siya, "Hintayin niyo na ako, Kuya. Sasabay na ako. Sandali lang naman ako."

Muli, sinukat ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang mga titig at kilos. Napanguso siya. Hindi talaga pwedeng hindi niya ito kausapin. Hindi niya kaya. Hindi kompleto ang araw niya kung hindi niya ito makaka-usap.

Nilakad niya ang direksyon ni Chanyeol. Nanlalamig at kinakabahan siya. Dati, full of confidence niyang dinidikitan at nilalapitan ang binata pero ngayon, kinakabahan siya. Bakit?

"Uhm.. Chanyeol?" Tawag niya sa atensyon nito ngunit wala siyang nakuhang reaksyon. "Chanyeol?" Tawag niya muli ngunit wala pa ring tugon. "Ah. Sir?" Doon nagbalik ng realidad si Chanyeol.

Nakakunot siyang tinignan nito. Tumambol ang puso niya sa labis na nerbyos. Napakagat labi siya sa nahinuha. He hates first name basis. Okay. Noted!

"Ano..ano kumain kana?" Lalong kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. "Lunch na." Dagdag niya pa.

Tinignan naman ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang rolex bago muling bumaling sa kaniya.

"I'll eat now." Nanigas ang puso niya sa lamig ng tono ni Chanyeol.

Napalunok. "Kung gusto mo..sabay kana sa amin."

Ito ang unang pagkakataon na hiningi niya ang permiso nito. Dati kasi hihilain niya lang ito o idedeklara ang lahat ng gusto niya.

Ngayon hindi na. At masakit iyon para sa kaniya.

"No way!" Gumuhit ang sakit sa kaniyang puso. Diring diri? Napapikit si Chanyeol. "I mean.. no thank you. I already instructed my secretary about my lunch today."

Bahagya siyang ngumiti. "Gano'n ba? Sige. Eat well."

Tumango lamang ito at muling hinarap ang laptop. Pinagmasdan niya pa ito sandali bago magpaalam.

"I'll go ahead, Sir." Aniya at tinalikuran ito at lumakad palayo.

Nanikip ang dibdib niya sa iniisip. Napapagod na siya at naiisip na niyang tumigil. Hindi na kasi siya nilubayan ng mga salita ni Chanyeol kagabi. Palagi itong naglalaro sa kaniyang isipan. Parang kantang paulit-ulit na nagpi-play sa kaniyang isip. 

Nakakatuliro.

"Kuya, pwede sa kotse muna ako pagtapos kumain? Inaantok kasi ako. I'll take a nap."

Aniya nang makabalik sa pwesto niya kanina kung nasaan naghihintay ang kaniyang crew.

Hindi naman na nagtanong pa si Junmyeon kung okay lang ba siya. Agad itong sumang-ayon sa gusto niya. Nagpaalam sila ng maayos sa production bago nilisan ang set. Hindi na rin binato pa ni Baekhyun ng tingin ang lokasyon ni Chanyeol. Tuloy-tuloy ang lakad niya palabas at mabilis tinungo ang elevator.

"Sir, warla kayo ni Sir Chanyeol?" Tanong ng make up artist niya. "Hindi kayo nagpapansinan."

Natawa si Baekhyun. "Kasi hindi ko siya pinapansin kaya hindi rin siya namamansin. Patanggal ako ng make up ko para maka-idlip ako sandali. Salamat."

Let's be honest, there is no conversation happen if Baekhyun does not initiate the talk. Kaya hindi sila nagpapansin kasi hindi naman siya lumalapit. The pathetic story behind those conversation is that, Baekhyun always begged for Chanyeol's attention. He is the one who always start that petty conversation.

Kaya't ngayong hindi niya pinapansin si Chanyeol para silang hindi magkakilala. Si Chanyeol mag-i-initiate ng conversation? NO FREAKING WAY! In his dreams. 

Naupo siya sa likod at sumunod naman ito sa kaniya. "I'll remove your make up, Sir." Saad ni Britney. "Galit ka kay Sir Chanyeol, Sir?"

"Hindi." Sagot niya habang nakatingala. "Dapat ba ako lagi ang lalapit?"

"May point ka, Sir. Kung ganiyan rin magiging boyfriend ko, hihiwalayan ko." Napatigil ito sa paglilinis ng kaniyang mukha. "Ay, oo nga pala, Sir, hindi mo siya boyfriend."

Napamake-face siya pero hindi na sumagot pa. Totoo naman kasi iyon at pagod na siyang ipagtanggol ang sarili sa kasinungaling siya rin ang gumawa.

"Ah. Sir, nag-take out ako ng bulalo. Paborito mo 'to, diba?"

Dakilang tanga siya. Aminado naman siya. Kasi kung hindi, hindi naman niya lalapitan si Chanyeol at alalahaning bilhan ito ng paborito niyang bulalo kahit walang kasiguraduhan na kakainin ito ng binata. 

Ganiyan siya katanga.

"Thank you but I'm done eating." Malamig na sambit nj Chanyeol na hindi manlang siya tinitignan.

"Dalhin mo na lang tapos initin mo. Sorry, hindi kasi ako nakapagluto ng lunch."

"You're not obligated and you don't have any obligations to me."

Tipid siyang ngumiti. "Ayos lang. Masaya naman ako sa ginagawa ko."

Napalunok siya ng bigyan siya ng mabigat na tingin ni Chanyeol. "I'm not, Baek. Kaya, please, tumigil kana." Ani nito bago tumayo at talikuran siya.

Tinignan niya ang likod ni Chanyeol. Malungkot siyang ngumiti. Sometimes, love is not enough. Efforts were not the validation for them to love you back. Being in love does not mean you'll be happy.

"Let's pack up!" Anunsyo ng direktor nang matapos na ang pictorial. 

Nagpasalamat si Baekhyun sa mga staff, crew and production bago naupo sa upuang para sa kaniya. Inikot ikot niya ang kaniyang leeg. Ah. Medyo napagod siya ngayon. Pag-ka-upo niya roon ay agad siyang pinunasan ng pawis ni Britney.

Kinuha niya ang towel rito. "Let me." Aniya.

"Mag-pahinga ka ngayon. Stop partying muna." Pag-papa-alala ni Junmyeon. "You look tired." Inabutan siya nito ng tubig.

"Sakto lang, Kuya. Nanakit lang ng konti ang paa ko."

"Napagod ka kasi hindi kana nakadikit kay Chanyeol." Tila panunutya nito sa kaniya.

Natawa siya at umiling. Sumipsip siya sa roon sa plastic bottle bago sinagot ang panunutya ng manager.

"Siya ba ang source of energy?"

"Siya ang source of energy mo." Umiling iling si Junmyeon. "Hanggang kailan mo kaya matatagalan ang distansyang sinasabi mo."

Ngumuso siya, "You think hindi ko kayang tagalan?"

Inabutan siya ni Britney ng wipes at agad niya iyong pinunas sa kaniyang leeg.

"Base sa observation ko? Yes!" Without hesitation, Junmyeon answered him. "Wala pa nga isang araw, sobrang tamlay na ng katawan mo eh." Pag-pupunto nito.

Bumuntong hininga siya at bahagyang tumawa. "Sasanayin ko ang sarili ko. Sa simula lang 'to."

"Brit, patanggal na ako ng make-up. Para pagdating sa bahay magsha-shower na lang ako. Thank you."

Nang matapos ay agad rin naman nilang nilisan ang lugar without looking kay Chanyeol. Pinangaralan niya ang sarili na huwag muna hanapin si Chanyeol. Na kailangan niyang sanayin ang sarili ganitong set up niya kay Chanyeol.

Pero tignan mo nga naman. Hindi ata papayag ang tadhanang hindi niya masisilayan si Chanyeol bago manlang siya umuwi dahil pagkabukas ng elevator ay pirming nakatayo roon si Chanyeol at sa kaniya kaagad ang titig. 

Palihim siyang napangiti at sumisigaw sa isip niya ng pasasalamat. 

Humalukipkip si Junmyeon bago sumakay. Bahagya pa siyang nahuli dahil natulala kay Chanyeol. Mabuti na lang at hinila siya ng manager.

"Baekhyun, nag-text nga pala si Rowoon."

Agad niyang binigyan ng tingin ang manager. What the hell?! Bakit ngayon niya lang yan sinasabi? Nandito si Chanyeol!

"A-anong sabi?" Damn, Kuya!

"He wants you to be his partner sa red carpet for 2020 gala."

Napanganga si Baekhyun. What!? Si Rowoon? That hunk? Well, mas angat si Chanyeol nang di hamak pero man, Rowoon had his own charisma.

"Kailan ba yun?"

"This coming august 10."

Napaisip siya. Dalawang araw na lang pala mula ngayon. Wala naman siyang schedule sa araw na iyon. At wala rin naman siyang gagawin. Pero kailangan niya munang magpaalam kay Chanyeol. Lilingunin na sana niya ito nang marinig na niya ang sagot ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang isipan. Napangiwi siya dahil doon.

"Wala naman akong schedule no'n, hindi ba?" Tumango si Junmyeon. "At wala rin akong partner?" Muling tumango si Junmyeon. Palihim itong ngumiti. Nire-reto niya kasi ang alaga sa binata. Hindi na kasi siya natutuwa sa panglilimos ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. "I'll attend with him."

"Okay. I'll call his manager later."

Tumango na lamang si Baekhyun at hindi dama ang paghalukipkip ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang tabi.

\----------------------------

"Focus, Baek." Utos ng photographer nang mapansin ang pagiging out of focus ni Baekhyun.

"Sorry." Aniya at inalis ang titig kay Chanyeol na may kasamang babae.

Hindi man siya nito binigyan ng karapatan para mag-selos pero hindi dapat siya nito pag-bawalan na maramdaman iyon. After all, may nararamdaman siya at normal lang na maramdaman niya iyon dahil kahit minsan hindi siya nito kinausap.

Today is the last shoot for the new launch of coat and jacket. Kahapon they shoot for coat and today is the jacket. And Baekhyun is sad because of that fact. Tapos dinagdagan pa ng ganitong eksena.

"You look distressed. What's wrong?"

Parang hindi niya narinig ang tanong ni Junmyeon at nanatili pa rin ang titig kay Chanyeol at sa babae nitong kausap. Nakangiti ito at nakatawa. Hindi naman niya mapigilang pagkumparahin ang paraan ng pakikitungo sa kaniya ni Chanyeol. Napatigilid ang ulo niya sa kung paano siya tratuhin ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol really hates him, huh? 

Iyon ang agad niyang na-realized. He wanted to make him smile but the latter always throw him a glaring eyes. He wanted to make him laugh but Chanyeol always managed to show his anger.

"Baekhyun," tawag muli ni Junmyeon sa kaniya.

"Hmm?" Sagot niya ngunit nanatili ang tingin sa dalawa.

Bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon, "It's already lunch."

Hindi niya binigyan ng tingin ang manager. Tumayo siya at inayos ang sarili.

"Pupuntahan ko lang si Chanyeol." Anunsyo niya at hindi na hinintay pa ang sagot ni Junmyeon at agad dumiretso ang lakad papunta roon.

"Sir Chanyeol," tawag niya at agad naman niya nakuha ang atensyon nito.

Ngunit kung ito ay nakangiti sa babae sa kaniya ay hindi. And it gaves pang in his heart. Nonetheless, he managed to smile. He need to smile.

"It's lunch. Hindi ka pa ba kakain?" Bilib din talaga siya sa sarili niya dahil diretso pa rin ang salita niya. "Sabay na tayo?" Nagawa niya pang tanungin ito. Ibang klase!

Sige, saktan mo pa ang sarili mo, Baekhyun!

At kung sa babae kumukislap ang mata ni Chanyeol sa kaniya sobrang lamig nito na nagpapatindig ng kaniyang balahibo.

"I prepared something for today's lunch. Don't go anywhere. My secretary is on her way." Iyon lamang at binalik na ni Chanyeol ang tingin sa babae.

"Where are we?" Tanong pa nito at bumalik ang ngiti at kislap sa mata.

Napalunok siya sa emosyong nararamdaman ngayon. Kung dati, kayang kaya niya pang kulitin ito para makasabay niyang kumain pero ngayon parang nawalan siya ng lakas. Agad niyang naramdaman na hindi niya dapat gawin. Na dapat, tumigil na siya. Fuck it!

Tumango siya at tinalikuran sila. Nang makahakbang nang-iilan ay doon lamang siya bumuntong hininga para pigilan ang emosyon niya. It's okay, Baekhyun. Sanay kana sa mga ganito, hindi ba? Wala lang 'to.

"Kuya, tara na." Anunsyo niya. Agad namang tumalima si Junmyeon at ang kaniyang make up artist at P.A. "May sched pa ba ako after nito?" Tanong niya habang naghihintay.

"Wala na." Sagot ni Junmyeon. "Diretso kana ba uwi?." Tumango siya. Naisip niya dapat tinuloy-tuloy na lang niya. "Magla-lunch pa tayo sabi ni Sir Chanyeol. Gusto mo sa labas kumain?"

Tumango siya. "Oo, Kuya. Kasi I'm craving for korean food." Dahilan niya. "..kaya sa labas tayo kakain." Dagdag niya pa.

Tinignan siya ng manager. Alam niyang alam na nito ang totoong rason at nagpapasalamat siya dahil tinutulungan siya nito na makaiwas.

"Okay." Sagot nito. "Magpaalam muna tayo."

Tumango siya. Matapos no'n ay muli nilang pinuntahan ang lokasyon ni Chanyeol para magpaalam. Umaasa siyang lalambingin siya nito para manatili.

"Ah, Sir." Tawag niya. Nanunuyo ang lalamunan. At sumasakit ang dibdib dahil hindi niya ito matawag sa pangalan. "Mauuna na kami. I have another schedule to attend pa kasi." Magalang niyang sambit. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol. "Thank you po."

"I've prepared our lunch." 

Ngumiti siya ng bahagya. Konti pa, please?

"Thank you, Sir. But we need to go." Si Junmyeon.

Tinitigan siya sandali ni Chanyeol bago nawala ang kunot sa noo nito.

"If that so, okay. Thank you for your hardwork."

Ay ganon lang? Suko na agad? Yun na yung lambing? Tenbits naman, Chanyeol!

Nagrereklamo man ang kalooban niya ngunit hindi na niya ito isiniwalat pa. Nagbigay siya ng isang tipid na ngiti bago tumango at nilisan ang lugar na yun. Nagpaalam rin siya at nagpasalamat sa mga crew, production staff and stylists.

Bigla ay na-drained siya at parang pagod na pagod sa araw na ito. Sobrang bigat ng kaniyang dibdib at hindi niya alam kung mailalabas niya ba ito at kung mailalabas man niya, makakaya niya kaya? Parang hindi. Mahina siya eh. 

Pinahihina siya ni Chanyeol. Pinahihina siya ng pagmamahal niya rito. 

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Gulat na gulat niyang tanong sa Ina nang ito ang iluwa ng kaniyang pinto pagkabukas niya. 

"Am I not allowed to visit you?" Tumaas ang kilay nito.

"Of course not!" Agad niyang sagot at kinuha ang dala nitong paper bag. "But you should've called me. Para makapagluto manlang ako."

Ngumiti ang Ina sa kaniya. "Aww. That's why I love my baby so much." Ani nito at kinurot siya sa pisngi. Ngumuso naman siya. "Don't worry, I bought something. Your favorite."

Marahan niyang inalis nag pagkakahawak ni Mama Byun sa kaniyang pisngi.

"I'm not a child anymore, Mom." Nguso niya. "Why with the sudden visit?" 

Tanong niya at nilapag sa counter ang paper bag at nilabas roon ang mga tupperware. May sinigang sa gabi, fried shrimp, pritong tilapia at lechon kawali. Paborito talaga niyang lahat. Kaso bakit puro karne? Napailing na lang siya at iniwan doon iyon para paghandaan ng maiinom ang Ina.

"Hindi kana nakakadalaw sa bahay eh." Simpleng sagot nito.

"Uuwi po ako pagkatapos ng 2020 gala. So bukas po ng gabi."

Tumango ang Ina niya. "I'm here to discuss something, baby."

Kinuha ang niya ang pitcher na mayroong strawberry juice at sinalinan ang baso. Matapos no'n ay binalik niya sa ref ang pitcher.

"Ano po 'yon? Seems serious."

"It is."

Napatigil siya sandali bago lumakad papunta sa salas kung nasaan si Mama Byun. Inilapag niya ang baso sa tapat ng kaniyang Ina at naupo sa tabi nito.

"Baby, we want you to managed the branch in Canada."

Nabigla siya at nanlaki ang mata.

"Well, hindi ka naman namin pinipilit. Naisip lang namin na baka gusto mo ng hawakan ang kahit isang branch ng negosyo natin. You know, hindi na kami bumabata and the boards are also anticipate for your works."

Napayuko siya. Alam naman niya kung anong role niya and hindi naman siya salungat roon. Ang totoo, gusto niya ang mundo ng negosyo. Pero wala pa rito ang isip niya sa ngayon. Nage-enjoy pa siya sa mundo ng modelling.

"Ma, you know, once I leave the Philippines I will not coming back." Sagot niya ina.

Which is true. Isa iyon sa mga desisyon niya sa buhay. Katwiran niya, kapag naisip niyang umalis sa Pilipinas means, he's not happy anymore at ayaw niya ng ganon. Kaya as much as possible gumagawa siya ng paraan para manatili rito. Happiness is more important than anything else.

"We know, baby, of course. Kaya nga kung papayag ka sabay sabay na tayong pupunta roon. Kami ng bahala mag-asikaso ng lahat."

But of course, sa nangyayari sa kaniya ngayon napapa-isip na siyang lisanin ang bansa. Tapos para pang sign ang pag-punta ngayon ni Mama Byun at ang gusto ng magulang niyang hawakan ang branch sa Canada.

Lord, is this really a sign for me to go?

"You're okay, Baek?" Iyon ang tanong ni Sehun kinagabihan.

Nasa bar sila ngayon dahil nag-aya si Jongin. Celebration daw dahil maganda ang sales ng kompanya nito. Nakatabi siya ngayon kay Sehun habang nasa kaliwan naman nito ay si Jongdae. Sa kanilang tapat ay si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Si Chanyeol? Nasa kabilang lamesa kausap pa rin ang babaeng kausap nito kanina.

Ano ba ang pinag-uusapan nila at bakit hindi matapos tapos?

"Mommy wants me to manage the branch in Canada." Bulong niya sa pinsan. "Di ba, may bagong branch na itatayo roon?" Tumango si Sehun. "Matatapos na siya sa susunod na linggo. At natanong ako ni Mama kung pwede na daw ba akong maghawak ng isang branch."

Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun, "Bakit sa Canada pa? You're not going there."

Tumango siya. "Sinabi ko naman kay mama na kapag pumunta ako roon, hindi na ako babalik pa rito sa Pilipinas." Sumimsim siya sa kaniyang cocktail. "Pero pinag-iisapan ko."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun. "What?" Napalakas iyon dahilan para mapatingin sa kanila ang mga kaibigan. Napaubo si Sehun at napaayos ng upo. "Are you serious?" Mariing bulong nito sa kaniya.

"Yes." Pag-amin niya. "I mean, I think it's the right time for me to handle the business."

"How about the your career in modelling?"

Tumagilid ang ulo niya, "You know that my passion is in the food right? You know how much I love my family's business?"

Truth to be told, Byun's business is hotel and restaurant. They are the prominent in that business and Baekhyun had his full interest with that. Kaso para sa kaniya he is too young for the company kaya pinili niya munang mag-modelling pansamantala at hindi niya akalain na ma-iisip niya agad na huminto sa career na mayroon siya ngayon.

"I think that's the best starter for me."

"You're leaving the country?' Tanong ni Sehun. "..means, you're leaving Chanyeol?"

Natawa siya ng bahagya roon, "Anong kinalaman ni Chanyeol sa pag-alis ko? Hindi naman siya masasaktan. Matutuwa pa 'yon."

"But, Baek-"

"Pinag-iisipan ko pa naman." Putol niya sa pinsan. "Hindi naman ako minamadali nila Mom. Pero ang daming sign eh. Ayoko namang i-set aside ang mga iyon." Dugtong niya at tinungga ang natirang shot ng cocktail.

Wala siyang balak malasing ngayon kaya tamang cocktail lang siya. Nanatili ang titig niya sa mga basong nasa lamesa. Partly, gusto na niyang tawagan ang ina upang sabihing pumapayag na siya.

Pinag-sama-sama niya ang mga dahilan para pumayag siya. Una, nasa tamang edad na siya para hawakan ang negosyo ng kaniyang pamilya. Ikalawa, chance iyon para mapag-aralan niya kung paano ba talaga tumatakbo ang isang negosyo. Ikatlo, ay wala naman talagang dahilan para patagalin niya pa. Ang totoo, si Chanyeol ang pumipigil sa kaniyang umalis ng bansa. 

Mahal niya eh. 

Kaso nitong mga nakaraan parang sinasabi ng tadhana na wala talagang pag-asa. Una, ang pag-amin nitong nasasakal siya. Ikalawa, ang babaeng kasama nito ngayon. At ikatlo, ang katotohanang hindi naman talaga siya ang kasiyahan nito. Sapat na 'yun para itigil niyang ang isang taong panunuyo rito. 

Pero bakit ang sakit para sa kaniya ang sumuko? Bakit hindi niya kaya?

"Palit tayo, Soo. Diyan ako para makatabi ko si Chanyeol." Saad niya.

Napailing at natawa si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang sinabi pero binigay rin naman ang kaniyang hiling. Tumayo ang mag-nobyong si Jongin at Kyungsoo at lumipat sa kaniyang pwesto.

Whatever happens, he won't give up. He loves Chanyeol so much that it hurts. He won't let this pain wasted.

Naputol ang iniisip niya nang maramdaman si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa kaniyang gilid. Tumikhim siya at tumayo upang bigyan ang isa ng daan nang makaupo ito sa tabi niya.

And at the end of the day, hindi niya pa ring kayang hindi ito makatabi o makasama manlang. Alam niya iyon sa sarili. Hindi kompleto ang araw niya kung hindi manlang sila magkakaroon ng tinatawag niyang "conversation", kung hindi niya ipaparamdam sa isa na mahalaga ito.

"Kanina mo pa siya kausap, ah? Hindi pa rin tapos?" 

At kahit pigilan niya, hindi talaga pwedeng walang bitterness sa boses niya. At kahit pag-sabihan ang sarili hindi niya pa rin pwedeng isawalang bahala ang selos na nararamdaman.

"Sana all, kinakausap mo." Dugtong niya pa.

Tinignan niya ito at mariin itong nakatingin sa kaniya. Hindi niya mabasa ang sinasabi ng mga mata nito ngunit sapat ang bigat no'n upang mapalunok siya.

"Ah. Pwede palang mag-selos, Chanyeol?" Natatawang tanong ni Sehun ngunit hindi niya iyon pinansin at nanatili ang atensyon kay Chanyeol.

"And you're smiling because of her not because of me me." Ngumuso siya. "Mas cute naman ako." Pakunswelo niya sa sarili.

Nag-iwas ng tingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol at nilagpasan siya para makaupo.

"Walang bang respeto, Baek?" Si Jongin.

Nang makaupo si Chanyeol ay naupo siya sa tabi nito. Kaharap nila ngayon ang apat.

Ngumisi siya. Kinukumbinsi ang sarili na ayos lang siya.

"Ayos lang naman iyon kung patungkol sa trabaho." Saad niya. "Though nag-se-"

"Did I gave you the permission to asked anything you want?" Pag-puputol sa kaniya ni Chanyeol. "Did I allowed you to meddle with my business?"

Napatigil siya. 

"Hindi ba ako pwedeng mag-selos? Hindi ako basta kaibigan rito. Mahal kaya kita." He uttered almost scream.

Umiling si Chanyeol at sumimsim sa isang shot ng black label.

Ang apat naman ay nanonood lamang sa kanila. Sanay na sanay na sa mga ganitong eksena nila. Nag-sasawa na nga sila sa totoo lang. Bakit ba kasi nagpapakipot itong si Chanyeol? 

"Kanina pa kayo mag-kausap. This time outside work na. Hindi pa rin tapos?" At tuluyan na niyang hindi napigilan ang sarili na mag-rant na animo'y may relasyon sila ni Chanyeol. "Ako nga hindi mo kinakausap eh." Pagtatampo niya.

Baekhyun Byun, inaasahan mo bang lalambingin ka ng isang Chanyeol Park?

Wala siyang natanggap na sagot kung kaya't lalong sumama ang loob niya at napasimangot. Kinuha niya ang isang shot ng cocktail at ini-isang tungga iyon.

Tinigna niya muli si Chanyeol. "If.."

Napatingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung dapat niya bang ipagpasalamat na hindi masyadong rinig ang tugtog sa kanilang pwesto o sadyang mahina ito para sa lakas ng boses niya? 

"If I leave can you smile at me?" He speak out of nowhere. "You want me to leave, right? I'll leave. Can you smile for me?" Nagulat si Chanyeol. Shocked was written to Chanyeol's face. 

"Baekhyun, you're drunk." Deklara ni Sehun na-alarma sa sinabi ng pinsan. 

Man, hindi lang basta pinsan si Baekhyun. Best friend niya. BEST FRIEND!

"I'm not, Se. You know that." Sagot ni Baekhyun at nanatili ang titig kay Chanyeol. "That's the only way you could smile at me. At least for the first and last time." Kay Chanyeol ulit.

Ang malamig na titig ni Chanyeol ay napalitan ng kaguluhan at pag-kagulat. Marahil hindi inaasahan ang narinig mula sa kaniya. Tumingin ito kay Sehun. 

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun. Makakaya niya bang iwan si Chanyeol? Pinag-iisipan niya, yes. Pero napakababa ng tiyansa na sumang-ayon siya sa ina. Sobrang baba!

"Sorry. Nag-seselos lang ako. Huwag mo ako pansinin." Sambit niya at umiwas na ng tingin kay Chanyeol.

Itinuon niya ang atensyon sa mga taong dumadaan. Hindi naman siguro iniisip ni Chanyeol na aalis siya, 'di ba? Hindi naman siguro hinihiling ni Chanyeol na totohanin niya ang mga sinabi?

Fuck!

"You truly love him, huh?" Tanong ni Jongdae sa kaniya nang magbanyo sila. "You can't even give up."

Ngumiti lamang siya. Wala naman siyang masasabi dahil totoo iyon.

"You're not okay." Deklara ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit hindi mo subukang mag-pahinga muna, Baek?"

"I tried." Pag-amin niya. "Kasi hindi ko kaya ng matagal." Buntong hininga niya. "Hindi ako makatulog ng maayos kahapon dahil sa pag-iwas ko. At hindi ako makapag-focus sa trabaho dahil sa parehong dahilan at sa katotohanang distracted na may kausap siyang iba."

"Baekhyun, bakit hindi ka mag-bakasyon muna? Magpakalayo-layo para makapag-isip." Saad ni Jongdae.

"May resort kami sa Palawan. You can go there." Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

Sign na ba 'to para maging option niya ang pag-alis ng bansa?

"Think about it, Baek. Ilang taon kang maghahabol at mang-lilimos ng pagmamahal kay Chanyeol?" Tagos sa puso niya ang tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Give yourself a worth. You deserve someone better. Better than Chanyeol."

Iyon ang naging laman ng isip niya hangga't sa makabalik sila sa lamesa. Lahat ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo at Jongdae ay para bang naging signal na kailangan na talaga niyang tumigil. Na it's time for him to move on. And ang request ng kaniyang magulang ay ang pinakamagandang simula. 

Unciously, nakarami siya ng inom ng cocktail sa gabing iyon. Though, mababa ang percentage ng alcohol no'n kapag nakarami ka naman ay pwede kang malasing lalo na sa mga kagaya niyang mababa ang tolerance sa alcohol. 

Kahit pa ma'y kaniya-kaniyang pag-uusap ang mga kasama niya sa lamesa hindi niya ito magawang sundan dahil lumilipad at wala doon ang kaniyang utak. 

Wala sa sarili niyang hinilig ang ulo sa braso ni Chanyeol. Doon komportable siyang napapikit. Ilang beses napa-buntong hininga bago tuluyang lamunin ng antok. At marahil siguro sa tama ng alak, hindi na niya alam ang sumunod na nangyari.

\---------

The gala came. Ready na si Baekhyun wearing his black suit. Exposing some skin. He even wear a rings and bracelet. Mayroon din siyang suot na isang hikaw sa kaliwang tainga. He even dyed his hair to white just to pair with his clothes. Nag-contact lens din siya ngayon. Pinaghandaan niya talaga ito. Of course his beauty can't set aside. Siguradong malalaking tao ang a-attend sa gala ang he want their attention. 

For more project.

"Baek, nasa basement na raw si Rowoon." 

"Let's go then."

And his partner even fetch him for them to come at the same time in the red carpet. For his knowledge, gusto lang din nito ng atensyon para magkaroon ng mga offer. It's not impossible, though. Rowoon is a ideal model of every clothing line would desire to have. Mula sa height, hitsura at posture nito, masasabing para sa kaniya ang mundo ng pag-mo-modelo. 

"As expected, you're gorgeous, Mr. Byun."

Ngumiti siya, "And you're handsome as always, Mr. Kim."

"Thank you for allowing me as your partner tonight." Magalang na sambit nito sa kaniya.

"Same here, Mr. Kim. Shall we enjoy the night?"

"As you please, Mr. Byun."

Gentleman and polite 'yon ang nga katangiang nakita niya kay Rowoon. Unlike him, nagsisimula pa lang ito mamayagpag sa industriya ng pagmo-modelo. Pero he start with a good foundation. Gawa ng nasa i-isang company lang sila at nakatrabaho na ang isa't isa, hindi na mahirap pa para sa kanila ang makasama ang isa't isa.

Kung hindi siya inaya nitong maging kapartner baka hindi rin siya umattend. At kung a-attend, si Chanyeol ang kukunin niyang partner since isa ito sa mga sponsor. Pero he doubt. Chanyeol doesn't want the spotlight. Ayaw niya ng mga ganoong uri ng okasyon.

The red carpet was full of the flashes of camera. His hold tighten and Rowoon noticed it. Nakahawak kasi siya sa brasi nito. And the latter lean down to asked if he is okay.

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"You sure? We can skip this red carpet."

Ngumiti siya at hinarap ito, "It's okay. I'm too overwhelmed by the camera but it's fine."

"If you say so."

And they continued to smile at every camera they spotted and met their eyes. Left and right. Matapos no'n ay nag-punta na sila sa hall just to meet different models and personalities..pero hindi naman akalain ni Baekhyun na one of those personalities ay si Chanyeol. He was beyond shocked to see the latter smiling to every person who greeted him. And oh, he can't let go the fact that with he's someone else. 

That girl..again?

"Yo know them?" Bulong ni Rowoon sa kaniya.

"Who?" Tanong niya at hinarap ito.

"Mr. Park and Ms. Seo."

Ah. 

"No." Sagot niya at muling tignignan sila Chanyeol.

This time, nakatingin na sa kaniya ang binata. 

"You don't? Unbelievable!" Rowoon exclaimed."

"I heard the name." He lied.

"They are the top clothing line in the world." Rowoon says, "Mr. Park, the man of creation and the prominent man in fashion industry. He owned many companies. He's well known for being the king of design. While Ms. Seo, is the queen. She holds every perfume, heels and gowns in the world."

Habang pinapakilala ni Rowoon sa kaniya ang dalawa unti-unti namang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang malaking pag-kakaiba nila ni Chanyeol. 

Ah. Now he understand why Chanyeol doesn't want him. Unlike Ms. Seo, he is just a model and a son of Byun. Wala na siyang ma-i-pag-mamalaki bukod doon. Ano kayang laban niya sa kasama nitong babae. She is the queen while him was only a servant. 

How pathetic.

Sumilay ang isang malungkot na ngiti sa kaniyang labi habang nakatingin sa kamay ni Chanyeol na nasa baywang ni Ms. Seo. 

Bagay sila. He thought.

"Can we go to our table?" Baling niya kay Rowoon.

"Sure." Saad nito sa kaniya. Nagpapasalamat siya dahil hindi nito nahalata ang pagbabago sa kaniyang asal.

He wants to be invulnarable kay Chanyeol. Kahit isang beses lang.

Full of bitterness and realization niyang tinalikuran ang dalawa. Malamang kung siya ang mangingimbinta kay Chanyeol hindi ito a-attend. Ganoon siya kina-aayawan ni Chanyeol and he already accepted it. And he thinks it's time for him to accept that he needs to move on.

That it's time to give up.

Matapos ang mga nalaman kay Rowoon. He realized that he's not worth it. Full of bitterness, he accepted that Chanyeol hates people like him. The people who depends on others. Kung wala ang parents niya, malamang matagal na rin siyang patay.

He wondered, kung hindi kilala ang parents niya makikilala ba siya sa mundo ng pagmo-modelo? He doubt.

The night is boring. Kahit may kausap, he finds the conversation boring due to the uninterested topic. And more importantly, his attention is with Chanyeol na nasa kabilang lamesa lang.

Bumuntong hininga siya nang maabutang nakangiti ito sa mga kausap. Bitterness eating him. His actions might deny what he truly feels but not his eyes. He can't conceal the pain shown in his eyes. Not anymore.

"Restroom lang ako." Paalam niya kay Rowoon.

Tumango ito at ngumiti sa kaniya. Dahan-dahan siya tumayo at nakayukong tinungo ang restroom. Nang makapasok sa restroom, siya lang mag-isa roon. Agad niyang tinignan ang repleksyon sa salamin. 

Hanggang kailan ka tatagal? Tanong niya sa sarili. Hanggang kailan ka magiging tanga? Bumuntong hininga siya at umiling. 

Nag-hugas siya ng kamay. Gusto na niyang umuwi. Maling mali ang pumunta siya rito dahil pinamukha ni Chanyeol sa kaniya kung sino siya sa buhay nito. Kung sino ang karapat-dapat sa binata. Pinamukha ni Chanyeol na dapat na siyang tumigil.

"You're avoiding me." Natigil ang mga thoughts niya nang marinig ang pamilyar na boses na yun. "And you have the guts to showed me those pain in your eyes."

Nilingon niya iyon at sumalubong sa kaniya ang galit na titig ni Chanyeol. Siya ba ang kausap nito? Nilingon niya ang paligid. Silang dalawa lang naman ang nandito.

"And I'm talking to you." Pagka-klaro ni Chanyeol at malaki ang hakbang patungo sa kaniya.

Nagulat siya roon at napaatras. Kina-igting ng panga ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang reaksyon. 

"Don't you dare, Baek." Mariin sambit nito sa kaniya nang hahakbang ulit siya pa-atras.

"Don't you ever walk away when I'm coming to you."

Natutuliro si Baekhyun. Hindi alam ang gagawin. Hindi ba ito ang gusto niya? Pero bakit tila yata takot na takot siya ngayon imbis na matuwa? Bakit parang masakit ang paglapit sa kaniya ni Chanyeol.

"You said, you love me and yet you're with someone else." Sambi ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad palapit sa kaniya. "You said, you won't give up but you're distancing yourself to me." Napalunok siya. "You said, you won't stop unless I'll give you a chance but you're planning to leave me!" Napatalon siya nang tumaas ang boses ni Chanyeol.

"Tell me, why are you with that guy, huh?"

Napasinghap siya nang tuluyang makalapit si Chanyeol sa kaniya at tuluyang makain ng laki nitong katawan. Napapikit pa siya nang maamoy ang Aqua Di Parma nitong pabango.

"You didn't asked me to be your partner cause he texted you? Tell me. Why are you with him when you love me?"

"Cha-Sir,"

"It's Chanyeol for you, Baekhyun."

Napapikit siya.

"Cha-chanyeol..why-"

"Cause you think I'll refuse you again?" Chanyeol smirked at nagpatuloy sa pagtatanong. Nagbaba siya ng tingin dahil hindi niya kayang pantayan ang titig nito. "Cause you think I'll ignore you? Hmm?"

"You-you hate me. There's no way you'll go here with me."

Tumango si Chanyeol. "So you chose him?"

"He-he invited me-"

"You like him?" May panunutya sa boses ni Chanyeol.

Napa-angat siya ng tingin dito. "Wh-what? No!" Sagot niya. "I need to go." Pag-iiwas niya.

"You're not coming back to him!" Napapikit siya. "You think I allow you to be with him again? Fucking no!" Napanganga siya nang hapitin ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang baywang.

"Let's talk about your plan on leaving me."

Gamit ang mga kamay niyang nasa dibdib ni Chanyeol, tinulak niya ito palayo. Hindi niya nagustuhan ang espasyong namamagitan sa kanila.

"You're giving up?"

Nanlaki ang mata niya at napatigil. He is? Iyon ba ang pinapahiwatig ng kaniyang mga kilos? Kung ganoon..

"No, Chanyeol. I'm moving on." Matapang niyang sambit. "Can you let go of me?"

Halos lagutan siya ng hininga nang ilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha nito sa kaniya.

"Really, Baek? You think you can move on?"

Napalunok siya, "Y-yes!"

Nakita niya kung paano bumaba ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang labi at tumindig ang balahibo niya nang hawakan nito ang kaniyang pisngi. 

"Are you confident?"

"Please, let go of me."

Ngunit hindi iyon ang nangyari dahil mas lalong diniin ni Chanyeol ang sarili sa kaniya.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm sorry for-"

Hindi na niya natapos ang sasabihin dahil inangkin na ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang labi. Nanlaki ang kaniyang mga mata at nanigas ang buong katawan. 

What the hell? They're kissing? Chanyeol kissing him?

"Come on, kiss me back." Chanyeol commanded between the kisses.

This time, naging mapusok ang halik ni Chanyeol at naging mas malalim at napapikit siya dahil doon. Bakit walang pumapasok? Fuck! Napayukom siya ng kamao at napahigpit ang hawak sa coat ni Chanyeol nang gumalaw ang mga labi nito sa kaniya. 

"Hmm." Daing niya nang kagatin nito ang ibabang labi niya. 

Dahil doon, pinasok ni Chanyeol ang dila sa kaniyang bibig. Shit! So this is how kiss work? Is this how french kiss work? Sinagot niya ang halik ni Chanyeol. Same intensity and pleasure. 

Muli siyang napadaing nang maramdaman ang malamig na tiles sa kaniyang likuran. By that, he knows, nakasandal na ang buo niyang katawan sa tiles na dingding nitong cr. At tila hindi nakuntento si Chanyeol sa espasyo na mayroon sa kanilang dalawa dahil mas idinikit pa nito ang sarili sa kaniya.

Gamit ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol na nasa baywang niya, pinirmi siya nito at gamit ang natitirang kamay na nasa pisngi niya, ginabayan siya ni Chanyeol sa halik. The kissed was too rough, too deep and too hard for him to answer every move. 

Chanyeol is a good fucking kisser!

Matapos ang mainit nilang halikan, hindi niya namalayang lumuluha na pala siya. Hinahabol niya ang hininga habang pinupunasan ang mga luha. 

The kiss felt so good that it made him cry. That it made him determined to leave. The realization he had these past few days are eating him and enough to make him stop. 

For him to give up.

Si Chanyeol sa kabilang banda ay gulat na gulat sa kaniyang reaksyon. 

"Did-did I hurt you?" Rinig sa boses ni Chanyeol ang kaba at hinihingal pa.

Humikbi si Baekhyun at umiling. "Let go, Chanyeol. Please."

Napanganga si Chanyeol. "I'm sorry." Saad nito. "Fuck, I'm sorry. This not the way..fuck! I can't, Baek. I can't let you go. I can't, baby."

Sumagana lalo ang ang luha ni Baekhyun. Bakit nasasaktan siya ngayon? Dapat matuwa siya kasi, fuck, ito na ang matagal niyang hinihintay. Yung lambing sa boses ni Chanyeol? Ito na yun eh. Ganitong mga eksena ang pinapangarap niya. Pero bakit ang sakit?

Sinandal niya ang ulo ang sa matigas na dibdib ni Chanyeol at doon humikbi.

"Why are you doing this, Chanyeol?" Umiiyak niyang tanong. "Why are you doing this to me?" Sinapak niya ang dibdib nito.

BAKIT BA WALANG PUMAPASOK? WALA BANG NA-I-HI SA INYO? WALANG NATATAE?

"Shh.." pagpapatahan ni Chanyeol sa kaniya at hinalikan ang kaniyang ulo. "You're not leaving me, Baek." Possessive na sabi nito. "Stop distancing yourseld to me. Stop avoiding me." Dugtong pa nito.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang baba upang i-angat ang kaniyang tingin.

"You're in love with me." Hinalikan siya nito sa labi. "You're fucking in love with me, Baekhyun. Ako lang!" Isa pang halik. "..ako lang, Baekhyun." Humihikbi niyang sinagot ang halik ni Chanyeol.

Napapikit siya kung gaano kabagal ang halik nito. Tila dinadama nito ang kaniyang malambot na labi. Tila nilalasap ang bawat galaw ng kanilang labi.

"I am the only one for you, Baek." Saad muli ni Chanyeol bago tumigil sa paghalik. "I am too, baby. You're the only one for me."

Niyakap siya nito na kinahagulgol niya. Ang mga luhang kay tagal niyang pinipigilan at mga hikbing kay tagal niyang tinago ay lumabas lahat. Para siyang batang umiiyak sa bisig ni Chanyeol.

Overwhelmed? Tears of joy ba ito? Fuck!

"You're okay?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Nanatiling nakasandal ang ulo niya sa dibdib nito. "Shh. Stop crying na." Dagdag pa nito at hinalikan siya sa ulo.

Humihikbi pa siya pero hindi na umiiyak. 

"I-I need to go back.." saad niya.

"No, we're going home." May finality sa tinig ni Chanyeol.

Hinubad ni Chanyeol ang suot na coat at isinuot iyon sa kaniya. Napakagat labi siya.

"Let's go." Saad nito at muling pinulupot ang braso sa kaniyang baywang.

"Pero hindi pa tapos ang event." Pagtututol niya. "Paano si Rowoon-"

"We're going home." Pagpuputol sa kaniya ni Chanyeol bakas rin ang iritasyon sa boses.

Wala na siyang nagawa nang hilain na siya nito palabas. At ang tanong niya kanina kung bakit walang pumapasok ay nasagot nang makita niya ang dalawang lalaki na nakablack suit sa tapat ng pinto ng restroom. 

"They are your bodyguards." Marahang sambit ni Chanyeol.

"My what?" Gulat na gulat niyang tanong.

Siyempre, he never hired bodyguards. At ganoon din ang parents niya. O baka akala lang niya iyon?

"Your bodyguard." Simpleng sagot nito.

Kumunot ang noo niya. Naguguluhan siya sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Walang ka-ide-ideya sa mga isinisiwalat nito.

"Yes." Tumango pa ito. Sumenyas ito sa mga bodyguards kuno niya. "Don't worry they watch you from a far so you won't be scared."

"Si Mommy ba may pakana ng bodyguard na yan? At bakit alam mo? Bakit hindi sinabi sa akin ni Sehun?"

"They are my men, Baekhyun." Tinignan siya nito at humigpit ang hawak sa kaniyang baywang. "Aren't you tired? You asked too much question."

He was about to uttered a word when he refrain himself from doing so. Yumuko na lamang siya at tumango. Muli naramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng hawak ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang baywang.

Tinignan niya iyon bago i-angat ang tingin kay Chanyeol. Prentang nakatingin lang sa kaniya ito. Napatingin siya sa paligid at hindi nakatakas sa kaniya ang mag titig ng mga ito.

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol at marahan iyong tinatanggal but Chanyeol won't give in. Mas humigpit pa iyon.

"C-chanyeol, hawak mo pa rin ang baywang ko." Aniya habang pinipilit tanggalin ang hawak ni Chanyeol. "Let go. They are looking at us."

"You want me to hold you, right? Why you want me to let you go now?" 

Napakagat siya ng ibabang labi at pinamulahanan. Totoo kasi iyon, hindi niya maitatanggi. One of his dreams ay hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang baywang. Pero he never expected it to happen. 

Anong nangyayari ngayon?

Hindi niya alam kung anong nangyayari. Naguguluhan siya sa mga kinikilos ni Chanyeol. Muli niyang tinignan ang paligid.

Arguing won't help. Ayaw niya mag-cause ng commotion.

"Can we just go?"

"Of course, baby." Malambing na sambit nito.

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya at agad namula ang pisngi dahil sa sagot ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Baby, daw? Kahit hindi siya sanggol, tatanggapin niya ang tawag na iyon. Pet name? Fucking fine with him! Letter B pa rin naman ang simula. 

Ang totoo, Baekhyun never been a fan of pet name, code name or whatever you called that. He preferred being called in his first name. It was the sweetest for him. Lalo na kung tatawagin mo ang pangalan niya na puno ng pagmamahal.

Pero wait, may label na ba para mag-pet name?

"Did I somehow offended you, Chanyeol?" He asks, "Why are you being like this?" Nasa kotse na siya nito.

Muntik pa siyang hindi ibigay ni Junmyeon.

"He's my obligation, Sir. You don't have to worry. I can drive him home."

Mariing umiling si Chanyeol at inilagay ang dalawang kamay sa bulsa.

"He's mine, Junmyeon. I can take care of him."

Ano daw, mine? Ngumuso siya at palihim na kinikilig. Tumikhim si Junmyeon nang pagmasdan ang reaksyon ng alaga.

"No, Sir. He is his own person. At isa pa, hindi niyo po alam kung saan ang condo niya. It's more convenient po kung ako ang maghahatid. We do really appreciate your kindness, Sir."

Naiinis siya sa manager niya pero totoo lang iyon. At isa pa, wala namang dahilan para ihatid siya ni Chanyeol, 'di ba? Tsaka, Chanyeol hates him, right?

"My manager was right, Sir Chanyeol." Binigyan diin niya ang 'Sir Chanyeol', "Thank you for accompanying me. You don't have to-"

"One more 'Sir', Baekhyun, I'll kiss you."

Nagulat siya at napa-atras. Ngunit mabilis si Chanyeol dahil marahas siyang hinapit nito sa baywang dahilan ng pagsinghap niya at ni Junmyeon.

"I'll drive him home, Junmyeon." Chanyeol said, firmly. "He's now mine. But you are still his manager, don't worry."

Hanggang ngayon, naglalaro pa rin sa isip niya ang gulat sa mukha ng kaniyang manager at paulit-ulit na nagpi-play sa utak niya ang mga salitang binitawan ni Chanyeol sa manager niya.

"If I did offended you, I'm sorry. Will you stop now? I know you hate me but it's not right to play with my feelings." Ngayon lang siya nagkaroon ng boses.

Nasa backseat sila pareho. Bukod sa driver, may isa pang lalaki sa harap na nakaupo naman sa passenger seat. 

"Sehun told me you're planning to leave the country for good. Is that true?" Pero iyon ang naging sagot sa kaniya nito. "And when you mean for good, you have no plans on coming back?" Binaling siya nito.

Nanlamig siya sa mga titig nito. Nakikita niya ang galit, lamig at sakit doon. Hindi niya alam kung para saan ang mga emosyong nakikita niya sa mata ni Chanyeol.

"Answer me, Baekhyun, is that true?"

Napalunok siya, "P-pinag-iisapan ko pa." Sagot niya. "My Mom wants me to manage the branch in Canada and I think it's a good way to start a new life. A good way to forget you." Halos bulong na ang huling mga salita.

"Ah. So your actual plan is to forget about me?"

Napapikit siya at tumango. "I'm hurting you. You said, I suffocating you. And I can't bear it! I love you, Chanyeol and I don't want to hurt you."

"But you said you won't give up!" Chanyeol said. Pain was heard in his voice.

"Yes! But I never said I'll stay!" Tumaas rin ang boses niya. "You can't expect me to stay when I'm hurting the man I love, Chanyeol." Umiling siya. "Is this why you're doing this? Because you want an assurance that I'm leaving you? Is this the reason of your sudden kindness?" Puno iyon ng pait. "Now, you get the answer. Can you please, let go of me?"

Umigting ang panga ni Chanyeol at ang kaninang matang puno ng emosyon ngayon ay nabalutan ng lamig. Hindi siya sinagot ni Chanyeol at bumaling sa harap.

"Go straight to my condo." Chanyeol instructed.

Nanlaki ang mata niya. "I-uwi mo na ako, Chanyeol!" Pero hindi siya nito pinansin. "Chanyeol, ano ba?!" Binaling ni Chanyeol ang tingin sa bintana.

Hinawakan niya ang handle ang ng pinto, "Ihihinto mo o bubuksan ko 'to at tatalon?" Babala niya.

Nakuha niya agad ang atensyon ni Chanyeol at agad hinablot ang kamay niya pero nagpumiglas siya.

"Raiden, lock the fucking door!" Singhal ni Chanyeol kung kanino. 

Matapos no'n ay hinablot siya nito ng buong lakas. 

"Hard headed." Chanyeol remarks. "We will fucking talk. For now, behave."

Ano siya aso? Gago ata 'to eh! Nagpumiglas siya kung kaya't niyakap na siya ni Chanyeol nang sobrang higpit. Napatigil siya at nagulantang.

"Shh.. relax, baby. I won't hurt you. Let's fucking straight your thoughts, hmm?"


	2. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is confused and Chanyeol is determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ewan ko. bangag ako habang ina-update 'to. huhuhu. sorry. sinisingit ko lang siya after exams. enjoy puuu.

"Are you hungry?" Tanong ni Chanyeol nang makarating sila sa condo nito. "I'll cook."

Though, he is in emotional crisis, hindi niya pa rin maiwasang hindi kiligin sa simpleng tanong na iyon.

It feels romantic yet cringe. Of course, he knows, maybe Chanyeol was ego tripping him. The latter won't do such thing.

"Si-Chanyeol," At nang itatak niya sa utak niya na ayaw ni Chanyeol nang first name basis, tila yata nasanay na rin ang sariling niyang tawagin itong 'Sir'. "Chanyeol, why are doing this? I'm confused. The Chanyeol I know will probably yell at me now because, heck! I entered his condo."

Nilingon siya nito. "Should I yell at you then? Do you want me to yell at you, Baekhyun?"

Napabuntong hininga siya. "Power trip ba 'to? Kasi Chanyeol, hindi ako natutuwa. Kahit ayokong maramdaman, pakiramdam ko nagbunga ang isang taon kong panliligaw sayo."

"You hate it? I thought you want me to fall for you?"

"Yes, alright? But that's impossible. I know it! I realized it just now!" Paghi-histerikal niya. "And I will let you go. I'll move on..forget this-"

"I'm giving you the chance you want, Baekhyun."

"I'll forget..what?!" Tila nabingi siya sa narinig. "What did you say?" 

Lumakad ito palapit sa kaniya, "I'm giving you the chance. The reason why I'm doing this is because I accepted your feelings for me. That I'm giving you the rights to be part of my life."

Napanganga siya at hindi makapagsalita. Ano daw? Mali ata siya ng narinig. Bibigyan daw siya ni Chanyeol? Magiging parte na siya ng buhay nito? Weh? Totoo ba ang lahat ng narinig niya?

"Ch-chanyeol, I-i think I heard you wro-"

"No! You heard it right. Be part of my life, Baekhyun. Own me."

Tila iniwan siya ng kaluluwa niya at tila gustong lumabas ng puso niya dahil sa tuwang nadarama. Fucking finally! Chanyeol accepted him! Chanyeol finally see his worth. 

Napaluha siya at agad na niyakap ang isa. Niyakap niya ito ng sobrang higpit. Hindi pala nasayang ang lahat ng kaniyang ginawa. Hindi pala nasayang ang mga paso na natamo niya mula sa pagluluto. Mga luhang pumatak dahil sa sakit na dala ng mga salita nito. At hindi pala nasayang ang pagiging tanga at paghihintay na baka sakaling mahalin din siya nito.

Dahil ngayon, binigyan siya nito ng pagkakataon na patunayan pa ang sarili. Ibig sabihin ba nito ay nagugustuhan na siya nito?

Totoo ba? And with that question, nagkaroon pa rin siya nag pag-aalinlangan kung kaya't napagdesisyunan niyang gawin ang lahat. Ipaparamdam niya rito na totoo ang kaniyang nararamdaman.

Gusto man niya itong tanungin pero pinigilan niya ang sarili. Makokontento na muna siya. Ayaw rin naman niyang madaliin si Chanyeol. Makakapaghintay naman siya. Ngayon pa ba siya susuko? Fucking no!

"Thank you, Chanyeol! Thank you!" Paulit ulit niyang sambit.

"No. Thank you, Baekhyun." Niyakap siya pabalik nito. "Please, don't make me regret my decision."

Umiling siya sa pagitan ng yakapan. "I won't! Promise!"

"What do you want to eat?"

Bumitaw si Chanyeol sa pagkakayakap. "You must be hungry."

Namula si Baekhyun, hindi sanay sa asta ng isa.

"Anything is fine, Si-" hindi na niya natapos dahil lumapat muli ang labi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Nanlaki ang mata niya.

"I told you, it's Chanyeol for you. Why do you keep calling me, Sir?" Kunot noong tanong nito sa kaniya.

Ngumuso siya, "I thought you don't like first name basis. You don't want me to call you by your name so-"

Muli siyang natigil pero this time dahil na sa daliri ni Chanyeol na nakalagay sa kaniyang labi.

"Enough. I didn't say that! And I want you stop calling me Sir. Understood?"

Bossy! Ngumisi siya. Okay lang, mahal naman niya eh.

"Understood."

Tumango si Chanyeol. "Good. Stay here. I'll cook something for our dinner."

"Thank you, Chanyeol."

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at gulat na gulat siya dahil doon. Ito ang unang pagkakataong ngumiti ito sa kaniya. Yung ngiting naglalabas lalo ng kagwapuhan nito?

"You smiled..you smiled at me!" He exclaimed while pointing Chanyeol.

Natawa naman ang isa sa kaniyang reaction.

"You must use to it. Cause you're going to see it every damn time." Kinurot pa siya nito sa pisngi bago talikuran.

Kung panaginip lang ito, ayaw na niya magising. At kung magigising man please, huwag muna sa mga sandaling ito. Masyado pang maaga. Nage-enjoy pa siya. Naglakad siya papunta sa salas at naupo sa sofa kung saan katapat ng kusina at tanaw na tanaw si Chanyeol. 

Pinagmasdan niya ito.

Si Chanyeol talaga ang lalaking pinangarap niya. Simula nang pinakilala ni Sehun sa kaniya ito, nakuha na ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang atensyon. Lagi kasi siya nitong dinededma. Noong una, galit na galit siya rito kasi hindi siya nito pinapansin. Porket spoiled sa magulang akala niya lahat ng tao natutuwa rin sa kaniya. But Chanyeol is different. Ni hindi siya nito kinakausap o kinikibo manlang. 

Then one time nagpasya siyang magpanggap na gusto niya ito. Para mapanindigan ang pagkagusto kuno niya rito, niligawan niya ito. Laging dinadalhan ng pagkain sa opisina. Laging nakabuntot. Pinadadalhan ng mga mamahaling regalo, laging nilalambing at sinusuyo but Chanyeol refused everything. Walang tinanggap ang isa mula sa kaniya.

At doon natapakan ang pride niya. Nagpatuloy siya dahil akala niya pride lang ang dahilan kung bakit tuloy pa rin ang panliligaw niya pero one day, nakita niya itong may kasamang babae. Sobrang sweet ni Chanyeol sa babae. Ibang iba sa Chanyeol na kaharap niya. 

Doon, nalaman niyang nagseselos na pala siya. Na nahulog na pala siya sa sariling laro niya. Hindi na pala pride, kundi love na ang umiiral.

\----------------

"Good morning." Talagang hindi siya sanay na makita si Chanyeol first thing in the morning. Nakangiti pa ito sa kaniya habang cool na cool na nakatayo sa tapat ng kaniyang pinto. 

May kumatok kasi at ine-expect niyang si Junmyeon iyon kaya ganoon na lamang ang gulat niya nang ibulaga ng pinto ay si Chanyeol.

"A-anong ginagawa mo rito?"

Agad namang gumihit ang pagkadismaya sa mukha ni Chanyeol.

"You're expecting someone." Deklara nito.

Napalunok siya, "Y-yes." Pag-amin niya.

Umigting ang panga ni Chanyeol. "Who?"

"Si K-kuya Junmyeon." 

Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol at kalauna'y natawa.

"I'll be the one who drive you to your schedule from today onwards."

Napanganga siya, "You must be kidding me."

"I'm afraid, I'm not."

Kumislap ang mata niya, "Chanyeol, for real?"

Natawa ito sa kaniya, "Yes, Baek. Now can you greet me good morning?"

Nahihiya dahil hindi talaga sanay na ganito si Chanyeol, nakayuko niya itong binati.

"Uhuh. That's not the greeting I want." Chanyeol said and walk closer. "Come on, Baek, greet me good morning." By that, Chanyeol pulled his waist that shocked him. "I'm waiting.." 

Napakagat ng ibabang labi si Baekhyun, "Good-"

Natawa si Chanyeol. "Let me teach you." Chanyeol uttered and hold his left cheek, "..this," tinignan siya nito. "..how you greet me." By that, Chanyeol leaned closer and kiss him to lips. 

Napapikit si Baekhyun at napakapit sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Molmol agad, umagang umaga! Pordiyos porsanto! Kung ganitong pagbati naman pala ang gusto ni Chanyeol dapat matagal na niyang ginawa.

Pabebe rin eh!

Sandali lang naman ang halik pero dahil sa kaba at excitement ay halos habulin ni Baekhyun ang hininga. It was foreign for him. Yung halikan ni Chanyeol? Kasi naman sa isang taon, kahit ang hawakan ay ayaw ng isa. Ang halikan pa kaya?

Naninibago pa rin siya pero masaya siya. Kahit hindi klaro ang namamagitan sa kanila mas okay na ang ganitong sistema kasi kahit papaano may pinanghahawakan na siya. Hinahawakan na siya ni Chanyeol at hinihiling niya na sana hindi na siya nito bitawan pa.

"Good morning." At ito rin ang unang pagkakataong narinig niya ang lambing sa boses nito.

Ngumuso siya at namula. "Good morning."

Natawa si Chanyeol. "Are you shy?"

Mas lalo siyang namula. Bigla ang init ng mukha niya.

"Naninibago lang. You suddenly became sweet."

"Hmm." Sagot ni Chanyeol. "Better use it, Baek."

"Okay." Nakayukong tugon niya. 

Hindi niya kasi ito matignan sa mata. Kung kailan naman tinitignan na siya ni Chanyeol, tsaka pa siya ngayon nawawalan ng lakas ng loob na tignan ito pabalik.

What the hell, Baekhyun?!

"Look at me." Utos ni Chanyeol.

"Nag-breakfast kana ba?" Pag-iiwas niya at aalis na sana sa mga bisig ni Chanyeol nang hindi siya mag-tagumpay.

Mas lalo kasi siyang diniin ni Chanyeol sa katawan nito.

"You can't escape me, Baek. Look at me. Why aren't you look at me?"

Mas lalo siyang napayuko. Yung tipong sumandal na ang ulo niya sa dibdib nito. 

"Naninibago at nahihiya ako. Hindi ka naman sa akin ganito dati."

"Am I too sweet?" Tanong ni Chanyeol. "Did I told you that I'm giving you your chance?"

Tumango siya at napakagat ng ibabang labi.

"But I'm not expecting this treatment. Especially when it is from you."

Narinig niya ang buntong hininga ni Chanyeol.

"Do you think I don't like you?"

Hindi siya nakasagot. 

"Do you think it's all about my ego?"

"I'm sorry." Sagot niya.

"Look at me." Saad ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang baba niya upang ma-i-angat at magkatitigan sila. "I gave you the chance because I think I like you. Yes, alright? My ego can't accept that you're avoiding me. That you are with someone else."

Bumaba ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang labi.

"Hell! Isang araw sinisigaw mo pa sa buong mundo na mahal mo ako, then suddenly you're with someone else. Fuck! You don't know how confused am I when I heard you accepted to be that Kim's partner."

"That's because you said I'm suffocating you. That's not I want you to feel."

Pumalatak si Chanyeol.

"Yes! My fault. And I'm fucking regretting saying that stupid thing." Chanyeol retorts. "But, Baek. You don't have the rights to be with someone else while you're playing in my minds." 

Hindi agad nakasagot si Baekhyun. Nawala ang mga witty niyang sagot dahil sa mga narinig. 

"You are good at playing in my minds. Don't you know that? Ever since you came in my life, you never leave this." Turo ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang sentido. "Tapos, ang lakas ng loob mong ngumiti kasama ang lalaking yun?"

Ngumuso si Baekhyun. Chanyeol is sounded like a jealous boyfriend and he likes it. My God! He wanted this for so long. He longing for this treatment. Yung magseselos si Chanyeol. Damn, yeah!

"Sorry." Saad niya at piniling paglaruan ang butones ng polo ni Chanyeol. "Hindi ko naman alam."

"Look at me, Baek. I want you to look at me while you are talking to me. I want all of your attention."

Demanding naman pala ng boyfriend niya. Charot!

Ginawa niya ang gusto ng isa. "Ayoko lang na nasasakal ka. Kasi hindi gano'n ang klase ng pagmamahal na gusto kong maramdaman mo."

"Hmm."

"Isa pa, Rowoon is a friend."

"First name basis, huh?" Chanyeol mocked. "How close the two of you?"

Hala? Parang tanga. Bakit kinikilig pa siya gayong ginigisa na siya ni Chanyeol?

"We're at the same company. It's normal to socialize with him."

"Normal?" Bahid ang lamig sa boses ni Chanyeol. "So when my secretary is holding my waist and looking at me with full of admiration, it's normal?"

Napanganga si Baekhyun. "That's not what I mean!" He exclaimed. "Why I'm being interrogate? You're with someone else too!" Turo niya kay Chanyeol at itinulak ito palayo. Pero hindi manlang gumalaw ang isa.

"That's because I want you to feel jealous! How dare you accept his proposal." Sobrang lamig ng boses ni Chanyeol.

Napanguso na lamang siya. Natatalo na sa bangayan nila.

"Oo na, sorry na!" Aniya. "Bitawan mo na ako. Hindi ka ba nagugutom? I already had my breakfast. Paglulutuan kita kung hindi pa."

Ngunit hindi gumalaw si Chanyeol at mariin lang nakatitig sa kaniya. Wala pa ngang label, LQ agad? Gosh!

Tumingkayad siya at binigyan ng halik sa labi si Chanyeol.

"Sorry na. Hindi ko na uulitin."

"Hmm?" Tanong nito.

Tumango siya at inangat pa ang kanang kamay. "I promise."

"Good." Saad ni Chanyeol at siya naman ang binigyan ng halik. "Nag-breakfast na ako. Bukas sabay tayo mag-almusal."

"O-okay." Tugon niya.

"You settled? Let's go?"

"Kunin ko lang phone at wallet ko." 

And hindi naman nagtagal ay sabay na nilang nilisan ang condo niya. 

"Where's Kuya Junmyeon, by the way? Bakit ikaw ang nandito?"

"You don't want me here?" Tanong iyon ni Chanyeol nang pindutin niya ang button ng elevator.

"Hindi naman. Nagtataka lang ako. Wala ka bang trabaho ngayon?"

Naunang pumasok si Chanyeol at sumunod siya. Kung dati ayaw nito madikit sa kaniya ngayon para silang higad na hindi mapaghiwalay. Agad kasing pinulupot ni Chanyeol ang braso nito sa kaniyang baywang.

"Mayroon but it can wait."

"Si Chanyeol ka ba talaga?" Tanong niya rito. "Nakakapanibago. Ibang iba sa Chanyeol na kilala ko ang kasama ko ngayon." Pag-amin niya rito at tinignan ito.

Chanyeol hummed and nodded. "I thought you want this?"

Napatigil roon si Baekhyun. Ginagawa lang ba ni Chanyeol ang mga ito dahil ito ang gusto niyang maranasan? Napipilitan lang ba siya?

"I want this." Pag-amin ni Baekhyun. "Pero hindi ka obligado. I don't want you to force yourself to me." Matapos noon tinanggal niya ang pagkakapulupot ng braso ni Chanyeol. "Stop it!" Mariin niyang sambit.

"Hey," Agap ni Chanyeol but he's not givin' in. "Hey, hey.. you got the wrong idea. Baek, hey.." Binalik ni Chanyeol ang braso nito sa kaniyang baywang. "I'm not forcing myself, okay?" 

Diretso lang ang tingin ni Baekhyun pero tinitignan niya ang repleksyon ni Chanyeol sa dingding nitong elevator.

"It just..I don't understand why you need to say such thing? I know something's change but I made efforts to show that.." Humigpit ang hawak nito sa kaniyang baywang. "That I like you. Ayokong ikaw lang ang nage-effort dito. I accepted you and I need to show you my real intentions."

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun, kinikilig siya. Bukod kasi sa mga sinasabi nito, nakikita rin niya ang sitwasyon nilang dalawa sa repleksyon sa dingding nitong elevator. 

Nakatigilid ang ulo niya samantalang ang mukha ni Chanyeol ay nasa kaniyang leeg. Nakapulupot rin ang isa nitong braso sa kaniyang baywang habang siya ay prentang naka-krus ang mga braso sa dibdib.

Pakiramdam niya sinusuyo siya nito. 

"Hey, talk to me." Mababang boses nitong sambit. "Baek.."

Napapikit siya. Sounds so sensual to him.

"B," 

"Bitaw na, bubukas na 'tong elevator." Pagtitimpi niya.

Kailangan din niyang magpabebe, minsan ano!

Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol, "Come on, we're not going to fight over this petty thing."

"Hindi naman talaga." Naks, nakuhang magtaray. "Hindi ako ganoon kababaw. Bumitaw kana. Ayaw mo naman sigurong makita tayo ng ibang tao sa ganitong posisyon 'di ba?"

Chanyeol hissed before let him go. Feel tuloy ni Baekhyun, mag-jowa na talaga sila. Ganitong ganito yung mga eksenang napapanood niya sa telebisyon. Pwede rin palang mangyari sa buhay niya.

Sana tuluyan na siya nitong papasukin sa buhay niya.

"Where's your car?" Kalmado niyang tanong nang makalabas sila ng elevator.

"Are we seriously fighting over that damn thing?"

"No. We're not fighting, Chanyeol." Tinignan niya ito. "Where's your car?"

Umigting ang panga ni Chanyeol, "Follow me."

Hindi naman talaga siya galit. Napapa-isip lang siya. Siyempre, nagdududa pa rin siya. Sa isang taong pang-tataboy sa kaniya ni Chanyeol hindi naman agad nito mababago nang isang araw na paglalambing niya. Lalo pa't nakikita niya na hindi rin ito sigurado at may pag-a-alinlangan pa sa mata.

Pinagbuksan siya nito ng pinto ng kotse nang makarating sila sa tapat ng Mercedez-Benz.

"Thank you." Saad niya at ngumiti.

Nanatili namang nakapoker si Chanyeol hangga't sa makaupo ito sa driver's seat. 

"I can't believe we're having a fight over that petty thing." Hindi makapaniwalang sambit nito at nilingon siya. "Come on, talk to me."

Natawa siya at hinarap ito. "Hindi nga tayo nag-aaway!"

"No. I saw it..in your eyes." Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol. "That's not really what I mean. I'm sorry. I should have not said that."

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol, "It's okay. I understand. Hindi kita minamadali, Chanyeol. We'll buy your time."

Inangat ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at hinalikan ang likod ng kaniyang palad. 

"Wait for me, please?"

"I will."

He always will.

"So kayo na ni Chanyeol?" Iyon ang tanong ni Junmyeon nang makaalis na si Chanyeol. "Mag pag-halik na sa noo."

Ngumuso siya pero hindi nito maitago ang ngisi niya.

"He accepted me, Kuya!" Hindi niya mapigilan ang tuwa sa boses niya. "Finally, Kuya!"

Napabuntong hininga si Junmyeon at umiling.

"He accepted? Hindi pa kayo?"

Umiling siya. "Hindi pa."

"Ano pa ba ang kailangan mong patunayan, Baekhyun? Kulang pa ba ang isang taong pag-hihirap mo?"

"Wala sa akin, Kuya. Sa kaniya." Hindi nahalata ni Baekhyun ang pagka-irita sa boses ng manager niya. "He likes me but not enough to commit himself to me."

"What?" Junmyeon mocking at him kaya napanguso siya. "Sapat ba yun para sumugal ka sa kaniya?"

"Kuya, isang taon nga akong nag-pakatanga ngayon pa kayang mayroon na siyang nararamdaman? Kilala ko si Chanyeol ayaw niya mag-settle sa panandalian lang. Kaya masaya ako kasi he considered me."

"Ha!" Hindi kinaya ni Junmyeon ang narinig. "You're crazy, Baekhyun. You deserved someone better. Bakit ba nagtitiyaga ka sa Chanyeol na yan?"

"That someone, you mean Rowoon?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

"Yes! Alam mo bang nag-alala sayo yung tao? Iniwan mo bigla."

"I don't like him!" Agap na sabi niya. "And I will say sorry to him once we meet."

"That's not the point here." Giit ni Junmyeon, "Nag-alala na ba sayo yan kahit minsan?" Tanong nito sa kaniya. "Did he even think about your feelings? Duda ko, kaya ka nilapitan niyan kasi nakita niyang may posibilidad kang mag-kagusto kay Rowoon. Natapakan mo lang ego niyan."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun at napainom ng tubig bago naupo sa upuan. Naghihintay sila ngayon na magsimula ang shoots para sa commercial na gagawin nila.

"Hindi ko magugustuhan si Rowoon." Pag-titiyak niya. "Tsaka, bakit ba galit ka sa kaniya, Kuya? Hindi ba siya pwedeng bigyan ng chance?" 

"Sa isang taon, naramdaman mo bang nagustuhan ka niyan?"

Hindi siya naka-imik. 

"Hindi, 'di ba? Anong chance ang pinagsasabi mo diyan?"

Point taken. Never naman talagang nagkaroon ng improvement sa trato ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Ni kahit konting hint, wala siyang nakuha. Kaya napaisip siya sa sinabi ni manager. And he can't help but to ask what is Chanyeol's real intention?

Totoo bang gusto siya nito? Hindi niya alam, pero natatakot siya sa mga sagot na maaaring ibigay sa kaniya nito. 

Nagsimula ang shoots at sinet aside niya lahat ng negativity at naging professional sa harap ng camera like what he always does. 

Tinext niya si Chanyeol nang magkaroon sila ng one hour break. Of course he's not expecting a reply. It is impossible. He knows that the latter was busy and it's okay to him. 

Pero totoo pala talaga yung expect the unexpected. Dahil wala pang isang minuto nag-ring ang cellphone niya hudyat na may tumatawag at hindi niya inaakalang pangalan ni Chanyeol ang makikita niya roon.

Kinuha nito kagabi ang number niya.

Umubo siya at naupo ng maayos bago sinagot ang tawag. Minata naman siya ni Junmyeon nang makita kung sino ang tumatawag. Umiling naman siya sa manager.

"H-hello." He stuttered.

Damn, Baekhyun!

"Hey, on break?" Iyon ang bungad sa kaniya ni Chanyeol. "Did you eat?"

Ngumuso siya. Feel niya nasa relasyon na sila ni Chanyeol.

"Kakain pa lang. Hinihintay pa namin yung food. Ikaw? Eat healthy foods."

"Not yet. And yes, I will. Anong oras kayo matatapos?"

Tumingin siya sa manager na prentang nakaupo sa tapat niya.

"Kuya, anong oras tayo matatapos?" 

Umismid si Junmyeon at umirap sa ere. "By 2pm."

"I'm gonna fetch you." Saad ni Chanyeol.

Ngumisi siya. "No need." Gusto man niya pero alam niyang may trabaho ito at nandito naman si Junmyeon para ihatid siya pauwi. "Kuya Junmyeon will drive me home. I know you're busy."

"No. I'll fetch you. I don't have any schedule. Isa pa, we'll go to somewhere else."

Pinaglaruan niya ang kuko sa kanang kamay.

"Where?"

"Later." Simpleng sagot ni Chanyeol. "We'll back before 7pm. Sehun expecting us tonight."

Kumunot ang noo niya. "What is the occasion?"

"Anniversary nila ni Jongdae. 4th anniversary."

Oh, he forgot! September 21 nga pala ngayon. Nawala na sa isip niya. Okyupado masyado ni Chanyeol. 

"Right. I forgot!" He state.

Sinenyasan siya ni Junmyeon na patayin na ang tawag dahil dumating na ang pagkain.

"Hmm. Sabay na tayo pumunta roon."

Nagulat siya sa suhestiyon nito.

"It will be okay?"

"Why not?" The amusement was heard in Chanyeol's voice.

"I mean, is it okay with you? Makikita nila tayo."

"And so?" Pagsasawalang bahala ni Chanyeol. "We're gonna tell them, anyway."

Napakagat siya ng ibabang labi.

"You don't expect me to keep this secret, do you?"

"Of course not!" Agap niya, natataranta. "It just..you think it's too early to tell them?"

"No. It's not. What's the difference between telling them tonight and later?" Kalmadong tanong ni Chanyeol. "Baek, you don't have to worry anything. I like you, okay? And I don't see any reason to postponed it."

Tumango siya. Lumawag ang dibdib.

"Okay. If you say so." Nakangiti na siya ngayon na mas lalong kina-irap ng kaniyang manager. Napailing naman siya.

"Did you have your food?"

"Yes. Nandito na."

"Okay. Kumain ka muna. See you later."

"Okay. Bye~"

\-----------------

"What am I seeing?" Gulat na gulat na sabi ni Jongin nang makarating sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol na magkasama.

Ang totoo, ang nakakagulat is that, nakapulupot ang braso ni Chanyeol sa baywang ni Baekhyun.

"What's the meaning of this, Baekhyun, Chanyeol?" Si Sehun.

Agad na inalis ni Baekhyun ang pagkapulupot ng braso ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang baywang at inunahan ito sa pag-upo.

"He just-"

"We're dating." Hindi na siya pinatapos ni Chanyeol.

Napanganga siya at pati ang mga kaibigan. Sabay-sabay silang napatingin kay Chanyeol ngunit mariin lang itong nakatingin sa kaniya bago naupo sa tabi niya.

"What?" Tanong sa kaniya nito. "Don't tell me you thought that we are M.U thingy? That's so childish, Baekhyun."

"Aren't we? You said you gave my chance. You didn't-"

"I won't settle for that petty commitment, B." Muli siyang pinutol nito. 

"But.."

"So, kayo na?" Tanong ni Jongdae. "Kailan pa?"

"Kahapon. After his loving dovey with that Kim boy." Ngumuwi si Chanyeol at pirming nakatingin lang siya rito.

Boyfriend na niya ito?

"We're confused." Si Kyungsoo. "Noong isang araw kung itaboy mo 'tong si Baekhyun parang diring diri ka, ngayon ayaw mo na mahiwalay? What happened?"

"Oo nga, bro!" Pag-sang ayon ni Jongin. "We're not against but at least enlighten us."

Napalunok si Baekhyun habang naghihintay ng sagot kay Chanyeol. Kahit kasi siya, naguluhan at nagulat. Hindi naman kasi klaro sa kaniya ang totoong estado nila ni Chanyeol. 

Ang alam lang niya binigyan siya nito ng pagkakataon. Mag-kaiba naman iyon, hindi ba?

"He's mine to begin with. Right, Sehun?"

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa pinsan. Actually lahat sila. Sehun just shrug and smirked.

"Medyo natagalan pero here they are." Makahulugang sambit pa nito.

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. "Is there something I need to know?"

"Sa kaniya, marami. Sa akin, wala." Natatawang sambit ni Sehun at inangat ang isang shot ng tequila. "For Baekhyun!"

"Sandali, clueless pa kami." Saad ni Jongdae.

Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at tumingin din ito sa kaniya. Muli, pinulupot ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang braso sa baywang ng maliit.

"Just wait, hmm?" Saad nito sa kaniya.

"Gago, bro! Ang daya!" Jongin exclaimed. "Wala kaming alam. Share naman diyan. OP kami, oh?"

Natawa si Sehun. "Si Chanyeol magku-kwento."

"Bro,"

"Not now, Jongin. May kailangan pa akong gawin." Sabi lang nito at uminom ng isang shot ng tequila.

Nanatili namang nakatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

"Is not like I'm gonna take back my words when you stare at me for whole damn night, Baek." Sabi nito bago ulit siya tignan. "Just wait, I just need you to wait. Okay?"

Maghintay? Para saan? Bakit kailangan niyang maghintay. Iyon ang mga gustong itanong ni Baekhyun. Pero sa nakita niya sa mga mata nito alam niyang wala siyang makukuhang sagot. 

Ngumiti siya rito, "Okay."

At doon naputol ang pagtatanong. Though, sa buong gabi walang ginawa ang barkada nila kundi asarin sila tahimik lang si Chanyeol at pirming nakapulupot ang braso sa kaniyang baywang. Siya naman ay namumula at nahihiya sa mga panunutya ng mga ito. 

Hindi siya uminom dahil hindi siya pinayagan ni Chanyeol. 

"Under ka, Baek?" Iyon nga ang asar sa kaniya ng pinsan. 

Ngumuso siya at ngumisi. Ayaw lang niya ng gulo at isa pa, he's not a good drinker naman. 

"We're so happy for you, Baek." Tili ni Jongdae nang magrest room sila.

Ngumisi siya. "I am too. It was unexpected."

"It was all of a sudden." Si Kyungsoo. "I thought, prank-prank lang at parang napilitin lang si Chanyeol. Kaso no'ng pinagmasdan ko kung paano siya tumingin sayo, iba eh. Though, it's kinda strange pero the way he looks at you now is full of longing." Napatigil si Kyungsoo at napatitig sa kaniya.

"Parang ang lalim, Soo." Pagbibiro ni Jongdae. "May idadagdag ka pa ba?"

"What if, matagal kana niyang gusto? What if tinatago lang niya?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun at napaisip. Tinatago? Kaya mo bang itago ang nararamdaman mo sa loob ng isang taon? I mean, ni minsan hindi na triggered? For him kasi, hindi niya kaya. Ang hirap no'n para sa kaniya.

"And probably na threaten kasi may "Kim boy" na nagpakita." Si Jongdae. "Ang gwapo rin kasi ng partner mo sa gala, Baek, yung totoo lang." Dagdag pa nito.

Malamang naibalita yun. 

"Ang tangkad, palangiti at grabe makatitig sayo." Dugtong ni Jongdae. "Pero mas guwapo boyfriend ko. Walang tatalo sa cold face no'n." Tawa nito.

Ngumuso siya at mas lalong napaisip. Matagal na ba talaga siyang gusto ni Chanyeol? Pero bakit hindi niya naramdaman? Imposibleng hindi niya maramdaman yun. Pero kung totoo nga iyon, bakit natagalan si Chanyeol? Dahil nakita nitong baliw na baliw siya? Dahil ba panatag itong wala siyang makikitang iba?

Ganoon ba?

"Baek, Baekhyun Byun?"

Napalingon si Baekhyun sa pamilyar na boses na iyon. Narinig na niya iyon eh-si Rowoon.

"Rowoon." Tawag niya.

Napatigil rin si Kyungsoo at Jongdae sa paglalakad. Pabalik na kasi sila sa kanilang lamesa.

"Buti na mukhaan kita. Gusto talaga kitang makausap." Sabi pa ng binata sa kaniya.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kasama niya. Tumango si Kyungsoo at Jongdae sa kaniya bago siya iwan.

"Tungkol saan ba?" Saad ni Baekhyun.

"Upo muna tayo." Saad ni Rowoon at inilahad pa ang lamesang nasa tapat niya.

Ngumiti siya at umiling. "Hindi na, salamat. Babalik na rin naman ako sa lamesa namin." 

"Right." Tango ni Rowoon. "Well, I am just worried to you. Bigla kang nawala no'ng gala. And your manager told me that you have stomach ache and fever." Inangat pa nito ang kamay at pinunta sa kaniyang noo. Nagulat siya sa aksyon na iyon. "Are you okay?" Tanong ni Rowoon na mukhang hindi nahalata ang pagkagulat niya at bakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha.

"Y-yes!" Kinabahan siya dahil doon. Hindi naman siguro bibigyang kahulugan iyon ni Chanyeol, hindi ba? "I am sorry for my sudden leave, Rowoon." Saad niya.

Umiling ito. "It's okay. At least you are okay now. But what are you doing here? You should be resting now. Baka mabinat ka."

Ngumuso siya. Ang sweet din ng isang 'to eh. Siguro kung hindi niya mahal si Chanyeol, baka dito siya nababaliw ngayon.

"Ano..celebration kasi ng pinsan ko." Dahilan niya.

Tumango ito. "Gano'n ba? But don't drink alcohol, hmm?"

"Baek," nangisay si Baekhyun nang marinig ang paborito niyang tinig. "What took you so long?" Napalunok siya kung gaano kalamig ang boses no'n.

"Mr. Park?" At si Rowoon nga ang kumumpirma ng hinala niya. "Good evening, Mr. Park." Gulat na gulat na bati pa nito.

Napapikit siya nang pumulupot ang braso ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang baywang. Tinignan niya si Rowoon na nagulat at napatitig sa kamay ni Chanyeol.

"You know me," Cool na sabi ni Chanyeol. "But I'm sorry. Who are you?" Swabe pa nitong tanong.

"Rowoon Kim, Mr. Park." Naglahad ng kamay si Rowoon.

Ngunit imbis na tanggapin ay humarap sa kaniya si Chanyeol bago muling bumaling sa nakapartner niya.

"You know my boyfriend too." Amused na sabi pa ni Chanyeol na nagpalaglag ng panga ni Rowoon. 

"Baek, you two are-"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Napasinghap si Baekhyun. "I'm Chanyeol, Chanyeol Park, his boyfriend."

At doon nakita niya kung paano tinanggap ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Rowoon. 

"If you don't mind, I will get him. I am too possessive when it comes to him. He's my grate possession after all."

Napakagat ng ibabang labi si Baekhyun at walang nagawa nang hilain ni Chanyeol without bidding his goodbye. 

Fuck, what was that?!

\----------------------

"Who is Jinah, Sehun?" Mariing tanong ni Baekhyun. "I know you know her, who is she?"

Napasinghap si Sehun sa kaniyang tanong. 

"How do you know her name, Baek?" 

"Answe the damn question, Sehun!" 

Fuck, he needs an answer right now. Cause he's gonna explode! Bakit naman kasi kailangan niyang marinig ang ganoong klaseng usapan? 

Akala niya sa dalawang buwan na relasyon nila ni Chanyeol totoong maliwanag pa sa buwan ang pagmamahalan nila. Pero nagkamali siya.

Dahil noong isang araw narinig niya ang usapan ni Chanyeol at nang isa nitong kaibigan na si Jackson patungkol sa isang babaeng matagal na niligawan ng kaniyang nobyo. Rinig niya pa hanggang ngayon ang mga salitang binitawan ng kaibigan ng nobyo.

"Ano, nawalan ka ng pag-asa kay Jinah kaya pumatol ka sa kapwa mo lalaki? Man, you are known for being the lady's man. Bakit nakipag-relasyon ka sa bakla? I know you are broken hearted, but you don't need a rebound."

And those words are still playing with his heart and minds. Lalo pa no'ng matunton niya ang babae. He asked Jackson for the information. Binigay naman ng isa dahil ayaw raw siya nitong masaktan. At nanag mapuntahan ang babae parang gumuho ang mundo niya sa mga narinig dito.

"Pakisabi naman kay Channie na, mag-move on na siya. I am already engaged. But he still my baby brother. Hindi naman magbabago yon. Pero hanggang doon na lang talaga ang kaya ko. Ilang taon na rin niya akong pinu-pursue. Please, tell him to move on."

Kaya buong araw niya iyon inisip at may ilang bagay siyang narealized. Kaya galit na galit sa kaniya ito, dahil nakikita ni Chanyeol ang sarili sa kaniya, na isang tanga. Pangalawa, kagaya niya isa ring kaawa-awa si Chanyeol. Ikatlo..ang sinasabi nitong maghintay siya ay iyon ang araw kung kailan makaka-move on si Chanyeol.

At pinaka huli sa lahat, ISA LANG SIYANG REBOUND!

"ANSWER ME!" Sigaw niya sa pinsan.

"Baek, nag-usap na ba kayo ni Chanyeol?"

"Hindi mo ako sasagutin?" 

Napalunok si Sehun. 

"You won't?"

"Baek-"

"ANSWER ME, SEHUN! PLEASE, WHO IS JINAH?"

"Talk to Chan-"

"Baekhyun!"

Sabay ang mag-pinsan na napatingin sa bagong dating. Si Chanyeol. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun na habang nag-uusap sila ni Sehun ay pasimpleng tinawagan ng pinsan niya ang kaniyang nobyo.

"You called him?" Nanliit ang mata ni Baekhyun. "Why did you called him?!" Galit na untag niya sa pinsan.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang braso ngunit marahas niya itong binawi.

"Don't touch me!"

Nakita niyang namutla si Chanyeol. "Ba-"

"Don't fucking call my name!" Sigaw niya ulit.

Nababaliw na si Baekhyun. Ang totoo ayaw niya ng ganitong usapan. Kaya nga hindi niya pinapansin ang tawag at texts ni Chanyeol kasi hindi siya kalmado. He even stayed in hotel para lang maka-iwas rito. He also cancelled all of his schedule for the past two days. 

Wala pa siya sa tamang wisyo. Hindi pa nakakapag-isip ng ayos ang kaniyang utak.

"Baekhyun, calm down!" Striktong sabi ni Sehun. "I called him because he's the one who can answer your questions. Wala ako sa posisyon."

Umigting ang panga ni Baekhyun.

"Baek, let's talk." Ma-ingat na sabi ni Chanyeol.

Binalingan niya ito ng tingin. Kung dati, tuwang-tuwa siyang makita ito ngayon sobrang sakit na. And the pain was enough to make him shattered into pieces. Namuo ang luha sa kaniyang mga mata.

"B-baekhyun." Rinig na rinig ang takot sa boses ni Chanyeol.

Umiling si Baekhyun. "I don't want to talk to you."

Iyon lamang at lalagpasan na sana niya ito nang hapitin nito ang kaniyang braso sa isang mainit na yakap.

"No.." saad ni Chanyeol, bakas ang taranta sa boses. "No, Baek.. please.. no."

Pumatak ang luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun pero nanatiling diretso ang kaniyang mukha. 

"Let go off me."

Pero mas lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, let go off me, please." Kahit ang pagbanggit sa pangalan nito ay masakit.

"I can't.." Pumiyok si Chanyeol. "I can't lose you, Baek..I can't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay chanyeol na tayo next chapter.


	3. I LOVE YOU TOO, BAEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umamin na si chanyeol pero maniniwala ba si baekhyun?

Damn, man! Matapos ang lahat ng mga paghihirap ni Chanyeol mawawala lang si Baekhyun dahil sa isang maling akala?

Fuck man! No!

Yes, Chanyeol is in love with Baekhyun. Matagal na niyang na-realized ngayon lang siya kumilos. Paano nangyari? Well, thanks to Baekhyun's effort he fall in love with Baekhyun. Madly and deeply in love.

(huwag po kayong malilito dahil ang mga susunod pong pangyayari ay compilations po ng mga specific events where manifested Chanyeol's effort. Sana lang maisulat ko siya ng ayos. )

"Chanyeol, my son, what brings you to my office?" Iyon ang bungad na tanong ni Papa Park kay Chanyeol.

Of course the father is shocked. Ayaw na ayaw ni Chanyeol sa opisina ng kaniyang ama. Mabuting manatili siya sa art room niya at mag-desenyo kaysa ang manatili ang humarap sa mga papers work at computer. Chanyeol is the main creator of Park Wear. Lahat ng design ay kaniyang gawa.

Pero this time, kailangan na niyang maupo roon. Baekhyun made him do it.

"Pa, you want me to manage the company, right?" Serysong tanong niya sa ama. "Can I do it now?"

"What makes my son decided it?"

Umigting ang panga ni Chanyeol at hindi makasagot sa ama.

"Papa is just curious, anak. Ayaw mo i-manage ang ating kompanya. Your mother and I talked about giving the company to your Ate Yoora. So what happened? Why with the sudden decision?"

"It's not a sudden decision." Firm niyang sabi. "I think about it many more times, Pa."

Tumango tango ang ama niya. "If then, what makes you decide about handling our business?"

"I need a life, Pa."

Natawa ang ama niya, "You already had, my son."

"No, you don't get it." Giit niya. "Father, I need to establish a life. I need to become a worthy man."

"Hmm." Ngisi ng ama niya. "You are, son. Unless someone makes you feel not."

Alam ni Chanyeol na hinuhuli siya ng ama. At hindi niya alam kung dapat niya bang sabihin ang totoong rason o hindi.

"Pa!" 

Humalakhak si Papa Park.

"Who is the lucky girl? Or perhaps..a lucky man?"

Ngumiwi si Chanyeol. At alam na alam rin niyang wala siyang takas sa ama. Alam nito ang bawat kaniyang kibot.

"Baekhyun." 

Lumakas ang halakhak ng ama niya.

"I thought you don't like him?"

"I love him, Pa. And I need to work hard."

"Is your net worth isn't enough to support him?"

Umiling si Chanyeol, "Baekhyun is a spoiled brat. He spent his life to luxurious things. And I'm afraid if I can't provide his whines and all he will leave me. No, I won't let that!"

"You really love him, huh?" The remarks of Mr. Park.

Umigting ang panga ni Chanyeol. Pinigilan niya ang sarili na mahulog dito because he hates the guts of Baekhyun. Seeing Baekhyun is like a mirror. Akalain mong pareho silang nasa iisang sitwasyon..dati.

He is in love with his childhood sweetheart, Jinah. But the latter is in love with someone else. Despite of unrequited love, Chanyeol continued to pursue his childhood sweetheart. Upon pursuing the girl, Baekhyun came to his life. 

And realization hits him. Dahil kay Baekhyun nakita niya kung gaano siya katanga para ipilit ang pag-ibig na hindi naman kayang suklian ni Jinah. Nakita niya kung gaano siya kaawa-awa habang pinagsisigawan sa mundo na mahal niya ang babae. So he then, stop. He stop pursuing Jinah. 

Somehow Baekhyun slapped him the reality. Baekhyun just taught him to move on and to accept the truth.

That's when he started appreciating the effort of Baekhyun but he still don't like the guts of the smaller.

Baekhyun is known for being a brat and it's annoyed him because he can't tamed the smaller in his ways.

He ignored Baekhyun. Napipikon siya sa tuwing pinalalandakan nito kung gaano siya kagusto nito that somehow, again, reminds him his stupidity. And he is thankful when Baekhyun think that he hates the latter.

For the record, he never hate Baekhyun, ayaw lang niya itong bigyan ng false hope. Umiiwas siya kasi pinsan ito ng matalik niyang kaibigan. And he don't want to associate himself with the person who doesn't know what life is. Ayaw niya ng sakit sa ulo kung magkataon.

Pero dude, sobrang tiyaga nito. Kasi kahit napagsasalitaan niya na ito ng masasamang salita ay nandiyan pa rin, patuloy sa panunuyo.

"Bodyguards? You think, mapipigilan nila si Baekhyun sa pagpunta sa mga night club?" Natatawang tanong ni Sehun. "Dude, hindi mo alam ang kayang gawin ng pinsan ko para lang makapag-night club."

Umigting ang panga ni Chanyeol sa katotohanang iyon.

"They hired not because of that purposes. I don't want someone touching my possession."

Humalakhak si Sehun. "Kahit patay na patay sayo 'yon, hindi papayag yun na magpasakal, Chanyeol."

"I'm not." Ngiwi niya. "I'm making him fall for me, hard, that he can't even think of going to his fucking night life. That he can't even think of someone else."

Sehun smirked. "Are you seriously in love with my cousin, Chanyeol?" Bigla sumeryoso si Sehun. "He's not a rebound?"

Tinignan niya ng mabuti ang kaibigan. He asked himself many times if he is truly in love with Baekhyun. At first he is so in denial, iniisip niya, infatuated lang, baka nasanay lang siya sa pinapakitang effort nito. But when he saw Baekhyun dancing with someone else, he lost his shit. 

He lost his sanity that he even cursed the latter when Baekhyun came back to their table. Baekhyun didn't know his arrival, it tooks Baekhyun surprised. He even fired those bodyguards who weren't able to stop that man who's dancing with Baekhyun.

Man, madulas talaga si Baekhyun kaya kahit ang bodyguards ay natakasan.

He was furious that time. The scene of Baekhyun twerking with other man was so vivid that affects his works and performance at work. Gustong gusto niyang itali bigla si Baekhyun at parusahan sa kama.

But no! He can't do that. Gusto niyang mas mahulog pa ito sa kaniya.

"I am, Sehun. But your cousin is a spoiled brat!" He hissed.

"And it's turn you off?" 

Umiling siya. "No. But it will cost him to leave me." Sumimsim siya sa baso na mayroong juice. Nasa opisina siya ng kaibigan. Wala lang para makakuha ng update kay Baekhyun. "Gusto ko, siya mismo ang magsusuko no'n sa akin. Then, I will caged him sa pagmamahal ko..kahit sa anong paraan."

And nakuha naman niya ang gusto niya no'ng araw na yun, nalaman niya kung saang company si Baekhyun nakasign ng contract and buenas niya dahil si Yixing Zhang ang boss nito na ka-bandmates niya at isa sa matagal na niyang kaibigan. Because of that, he knows Baekhyun's schedule.

Kahit inamin na ni Chanyeol sa ibang tao ang nararamdaman niya, hindi niya pa rin ito ma-amin kay Baekhyun. Hindi pa pwede. Hindi niya pa tapos ang dream house nito. Hindi niya pa nakaka-usap ng personal sila Mr. and Mrs. Byun. Tatapusin niya muna ang bahay tapos diretso sila sa simbahan.

"Ako lang naman ang nagmamahal sa aming dalawa." Hindi na niya napigilan pa ang sariling tignan si Baekhyun.

Umigting ang panga niya nang marinig ang sakit sa tinig ni Baekhyun. Mas lalo pa siyang nainis nang makita kung paano ito ngumiti sa kabila nang lungkot sa mata. 

No! Hindi niya pa siya pwedeng umamin. Hindi pa siya nakakapag-settle. Hindi pa sapat ang ipon niya para ibigay ang mga luho at hinaing ni Baekhyun. Wala pa yung bahay. No! Pigilan mo ang sarili mo, Chanyeol!

Kaya sa gabing iyon dahil sa naguguluhan ang utak nasabi niya ang hindi dapat sabihin.

"You're suffocating me."

At hindi niya alam na iyon pa ang magiging dahilan para mas maging madulas sa kaniya si Baekhyun. Fuck, Baekhyun is avoiding him. After that night, Baekhyun didn't came to his office before his schedule. Though, sa building lang din naman ng Park Wear ang photoshoot, inaasahan niya pa rin ang paglitaw nito sa kaniyang opisina gaya ng madalas nitong ginagawa but fuck, walang Baekhyun ang dumating.

At first, iniisip niya baka hindi naman. Ayaw niyang isipin na iniiwasan siya ng isa but fuck, for the whole photoshoot, walang Baekhyun na nangulit.

Nagpantig pa ang tainga niya nang marinig ang usapan ni Baekhyun at ang manager nito.

"Rowoon wants you to be his partner for the upcoming gala 2020."

Rowoon? Who's that? At bakit si Baekhyun? Of course, kampante siyang hindi papayag si Baekhyun. Kung aayain siya nito he'll probably attend that event. He is one of the sponsor of that event and he think it's a good place to owned the latter. 

Pero nasira ang plano niya nang pumayag ito. Galit siya! Galit na galit. Kaya no'ng ikalawang araw ng photoshoot, hindi niya ito pinansin at mas lalo niyang nakumpirmang iniiwasan siya nito. Mas lalo siyang na-badtrip nang tawagin siya nitong Sir at magdahilan na may iba siyang schedule para lang iwasan siya.

He even called Yixing that day to confirm if Baekhyun had a sudden schedule, pero dude, wala! And affirmative, the latter is avoiding him.

Para siyang paranoid at agad inisip na makikipag-kita ang ito sa Rowoon. Naisip niya, first name basis pa. Gaano ba sila ka-close para tawagin niya ito sa unang pangalan. 

He hates that Rowoon guy to the point that he investigate and check the background of the guy.

Gabi ding 'yon nang mabaliw siya sa tanong ni Baekhyun. 

"If I leave, will you smile at me?"

Leave? May balak siyang umalis? Ngayon pa kung kailan tapos ko na ang bahay? Kung kailan kakausapin ko na ang pamilya mo para hingiin ang kamay mo? Fuck no!

Umaga ng araw ng gala pumunta siya sa opisina ni Sehun para itanong ang balak na pag-alis ni Baekhyun. At na-realized niyang he's running out of time.

Mas maganda siguro kung pareho nilang kakausapin ang magulang ni Baekhyun, right? Hindi na niya pwedeng antayin pa ang araw na yun. Baekhyun is planning to leave him.

"He had plans, Chanyeol." Sagot ni Sehun. "He told me last night that he probably accept the offer of his parents. Dude, I'm telling you, kapag umalis ng bansa si Baekhyun hindi na siya babalik pa. At kahit anong gawin mo, hinding hindi mo malalaman kung nasaan siya. He'll do everything para hindi natin siya mapuntahan."

Kaya napag-desisyonan niyang umattend ng gala with Seohyun. The latter asked her to be his partner and he accepted it for the purpose of making Baekhyun jealous. Wala siyang choice kundi kumilos. 

Mukhang siya pa ata ang ang inlababo. Mukhang siya ang nahulog sa sariling pagpapakipot. He fall hard, man! And that's the fact.

Kahit pa nakikipag-usap sa iba't ibang tao, hindi niya hinahayaang mawala sa paningin niya si Baekhyun. Napapa-igting siya ng panga sa tuwing pumupulupot ang braso ni Rowoon sa baywang ni Baekhyun. Kaya nang makita itong papunta sa restroom, kinuha niya na iyong pagkakataon.

At matapos ang mga tanong, hindi na niya napigilan pang halikan ang isa. Doon binuhos niya ang lahat ng pagtitimpi, ang selos at ang pananabik kaya't naging marahas ang halik. He kiss Baekhyun thoroughly. Nakipag-espadahan ang dila niya sa dila nito. He even sucked the latter lips. Fuck, ang tamis!

Being in a relationship with Baekhyun is something he yearned for so long. Ilang beses niyang napanaginipan ito. Yung nasa bisig niya si Baekhyun.

"Good morning," bati nito sa kaniya isang araw. 

How good morning is when Baekhyun greeted him with a smile. It was enough to energized him. Hinalikan niya ito sa labi at ngumisi. Naalala niya bigla ang pinagsaluhan nilang mainit na gabi kagabi. Bigla, kahit umagang umaga gusto niya ulit maramdaman ang loob at angkinin ulit si Baekhyun.

"Good morning, love." He said and shoved his face to the latter's neck. "You smell so damn good, love."

Nakiliti naman si Baekhyun. "Aga-aga." Hagikgik nito.

"Can I take you again?"

"I'm sore." Hindi man niya nakita pero alam niyang nakanguso ito. Napatawa siya nang ma-imagine iyon. "Hindi pa ba sapat ang tatlong rounds?" 

"Hmm." Sagot niya. "I can't get enough of you, B."

"Ang aga ng panlalandi mo, Chanyeol ah?" Tinutulak siya nito.

"Stop pushing." Aniya at hinalikan ang leeg ni Baekhyun. "Do you have schedule today?"

"Wala."

"Good. We'll date."

Natawa si Baekhyun, "You do dating?"

"Only for you."

"Sus!"

As much as possible ayaw niyang mawala sa paningin niya si Baekhyun pero ayaw rin naman niyang isipin nitong patay na patay siya rito. Kaya pumunta siya sa isang business trip sa Japan kung saan mamamalagi siya ng isang linggo.

But man, mukhang hindi siya aabot lalo na nang makatanggap ng tawag kay Raiden.

"Sir, Baekhyun is on the way to Ms. Jinah Im."

At kahit nasa gitna ng isang conference, he excused himself just to know what happened.

"I don't know, Sir. We're just following him and we got here in Ms. Jinah's house."

Kinabahan siya bigla. Anong ginagawa ni Baekhyun sa bahay ni Jinah? No! Fuck..no! No, whatever Jinah will say, Baekhyun will listen to him. That's what Baekhyun always do. 

Kahit anong marinig ni Baekhyun kay Jinah, kampante siyang pakikinggan siya nito. But, anong ginagawa niya kay Jinah? 

"Who's Jinah, Sehun?" 

Iyon ang narinig niya nang makatanggap ng tawag kay Sehun. Hindi na siya umabot ng isang linggo, dahil ikalawang araw pa lang minamaneho na niya ang Mercedes niya sa isang high way sa Pilipinas at magu-u-turn na para makapunta sa opisina ni Sehun. 

"I know you know her. Who is she?"

Ninenerbiyos na siya habang nagmamaneho. Halos paliparin na niya ang sasakyan niya para lang makarating agad sa opisina ng kaibigan. 

Bakit ganoon ang boses ni Baekhyun? Bakit puno iyon ng sakit at galit? Is he gonna lost him? No, right? No!

"You won't tell me?"

Halos manghina siya nang tila sobrang bagal ng elevator at sobrang lamig ng boses ni Baekhyun. Bakit ba ang tagal umangat ng bagay na 'to?! Fuck it!

"You called him?" Napalunok siya nang makita ang nagyuyupos na si Baekhyun. 

"He's the one who can answer your question, Baekhyun." Stern na sagot naman ni Sehun na halata ni Chanyeol na kinakabahan rin.

"Baek," hinagilap niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun but the latter won't give in. "Baek, please.."

"Don't touch me!" Namutla siya at agad nanlamig. 

Nararamdaman na niya. He's gonna lost, Baekhyun. Pwersahan niyang hinigit si Baekhyun paharap at niyakap.

"No, baek.." Iling niya. "Please, Baek, no.." Pagmamakaawa niya.

"Let go off me, please." 

Ngunit mas humigpit ang yakap niya.

"NO!" Histerikal niya. "I can't, Baek. I can't, baby. No.." piyok niya. "Tell me what's wrong, hmm? Let's talk, please?" 

Kinulong pa niya ang mukha gamit ang dalawang kamay bago ito bigyan ng halik sa noo, sa ilong at sa labi.

"Just..no, baby..no."

"Let go, Chanyeol."

"What should I do, Baek? Tell me."

Pinipilit lumaya ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang mga hawak pero hindi siya bumitiw. Hindi niya binitawan.

"Bitaw, Chanyeol!" Tumaas na ang boses ni Baekhyun.

"I will after we talk. Please, baek, let's talk. Please?"

Ito ang unang pagkakataong kinaayawan niya ang mata ni Baekhyun. Sobrang lamig no'n at walang emosyon. Ito ang unang pagkakataong hindi niya mabasa ang nasa isip ng boyfriend. Ang unang pagkakataon na, na wala ang kislap sa mga mata nito.

Why he's beating the bush anyway? Why he let his ego leads his decision? Why the goddamn pride eat his effort? He fucked up! Big time!

Nakahinga siya kahit papaano nang pumayag si Baekhyun sa kaniyang gusto. He needs to straight up his effort. Na misinterpret ni Baekhyun ang lahat. Alam niyang iniisip nitong galit siya dahil pinapakita ni Baekhyun sa kaniya ang nakaraang napakasakit para sa kaniya kahit wala namang epekto ito sa kaniya.

"I don't know how did you know about Jinah. But, Baek-"

"You don't want me to know?" 

"No. That's not what I mean." Agap niya. "She's not important."

"Ah. Kaya umuwi ka kaagad rito nang malaman ko ang patungkol sa inyo ni Jinah? Sino nagbalita sayo, yung mga bodyguards mo?"

Umigting ang panga ni Chanyeol at nanatiling tahimik.

"Kaya takot na takot ka kasi nalaman kong si Jinah talaga ang gusto mo at hindi ako?"

"Baek-"

"Kaya galit ka sa akin kasi pinapaalala ko sayo ang sakit na hatid ng pangre-reject niya sayo? Na nagpakatanga ka sa kaniya pero hanggang ngayon mag-isa ka pa."

"No-"

"Pero you think you overboard? Me as a rebound? I don't even know-"

"Stop twisting the situation, Baekhyun. What's with your logic?" Iritado niyang tanong.

Naghalukipkip naman si Baekhyun at umayos ng upo.

"I'm not, Chanyeol. Isn't that right? Kaya nagtataka ako, you suddenly become sweet towards me. You suddenly in love with me." 

"I am in love with you!"

Baekhyun laugh without humor. "I am not Jinah, Chanyeol."

"Fuck it!"

Nakita niya sa gilid ng kaniyang mata ang pagkagulat ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang pagsigaw. 

"Stop pushing all the buttons, Baekhyun! Don't get under my skin or I'll fucking caged you!"

At doon natahimik si Baekhyun. And somehow the silence makes him tremble. Napaparanoid ata siya. Iniisip niya kung ano ang tumatakbo sa isip ng nobyo. Kung ano ang mga thoughts na mayroon ito na maaari niyang pagsisihan. 

Takot si Chanyeol. Iyon ang totoo.

"Where are we?" Iyon ang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

"In our house."

"Our?" Patutya ni Baekhyun. "Don't fucking kidding me, Chanyeol."

"I'm not." Aniya at hinakawan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. "Let's go."

Kompleto na ng furniture at kagamitan ang buong bahay. Sila na lang ang kulang. Lahat ng pinag-usapan nila patungkol sa kung ano ang gustong ilagay ni Baekhyun sa bahay, ay binigay niya. Binili niya lahat.

Napalunok siya nang manatiling tahimik si Baekhyun. Humigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay nito at napatingin ang isa sa kamay nilang magkahawak.

"I am in love with you for so long now, Baekhyun." Pag-amin niya.

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa kaniyang sinabi at nanlalaki ang matang tinignan siya.

"I know you love me too but I didn't set aside the fact that you are too obsessed with the life you had." Huminga siya ng malalim. "You are too spoiled that makes me stop..no," umiling siya. "That makes me want to forget the feelings I have for you."

"C-chanyeol, a-anong-"

"Just hear me out, hmm?" Pagpuputol niya. Inangat niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun upang mahalikan ang likod ng palad nito. "Your brattiness will cost you to leave me. I am just a creator that time and I am afraid that my net won't be enough to give your luxurious life."

"Chanyeol, I am spoiled brat, yes, but I won't let my brattiness eat myself. I don't care if we get poor by the time passed as long as we work hard together it's enough for me."

"It's my pride!" Napapikit siya. "..it's my pride, okay? Lahat ng lalaking naisayaw mo sa bar, it's either young CEO or a famous celebrity but me? I am just a mere creator who depends on his father's wealth."

Napanganga si Baekhyun sa narinig.

"Yes, I stalked you. I stalked every man you danced with, every man who linked on you. And I used my father's connection to stop them on hitting on you." Pinaliit niya ang espasyong namamagitan sa kanila. "Your brattiness scare me, baby." Suminghap siya. "The freedom you had is enough to make me tremble. Kaya kinuha ko ang posisyon kay Papa at ginawa kang brand ambassador. But, fuck, it won't stop you to have your night life."

Pinunasan niya ang luha sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. Nagulat si Baekhyun marahil hindi alam na umiiyak na siya.

"I am in love with you, Baekhyun. Badly in love with you." Saad niya.

Humikbi si Baekhyun, "P-pero sabi ni Jinah..sabi niya hindi ka pa raw nakakamove on."

"Kung hindi pa ako nakakamove on, bakit ako nandito sa harap mo ngayon?"

Napakagat ng ibabang labi ang maliit, "Because of guilt?"

Napabuntong hininga siya, "Kung guilty ako, bakit nagmamakaawa ako sayo?"

"Because it's just your ego?"

Umigting ang panga niya, "Kung ego tripping ito, bakit takot na takot akong mawala ka?"

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

"You still don't understand that I am madly in love with you, hmm?"

Muli binigyan niya ito ng halik sa labi. Umikot ang kanang braso niya sa baywang ni Baekhyun at hinapit ang katawan nito upang madikit sa kaniya.

"I'm.." halik sa labi, "in love," muli, "with you." And this time matagal, mabagal at mainit ang halik.

Napakapit si Baekhyun sa kaniyang dibdib bago sumagot sa kaniyang halik habang umiiyak.

"Don't leave me, Baekhyun." Bulong niya sa mga labi nito. "Don't leave me, please?" Binaon niya ang mukha sa leeg nito at binigyan si Baekhyun ng wet kisses doon. "Let's get married." Aniya. "I will marry you and cage you in my arms." Napatingala si Baekhyun nang magpatuloy siya.

"C-chanyeol.."

"Hmm? You love the idea? Let's get married. Surrender your life to me, baby. I want you to love me not only because I am Chanyeol. Love me because of the life I have. Love me that you won't be thinking about leaving me. Please, love me more than your brattiness."

This time, si Baekhyun naman ang nagkulong ng mukha niya gamit ang mga palad nito. 

"I love you, Chanyeol. I love everything about you that even my brattiness can't do anything but to have you." Hinalikan siya nito sa labi. "Hindi pa ba halata? Matagal ko ng sinuko sayo ang lahat. Ikaw na lang ang hinihintay ko, Chan."

Hinaplos ni Chanyeol ang mukha ng kaniyang nobyo. 

"I love you, Baekhyun."

"You surrender your pride to me?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. "Stop beating the bush, love, hmm?"

Tumango siya. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end naaaaaa. huhuhu. thank you for reading this work! kahit sobrang lame and sobrang daming lapses. nonetheless, i did enjoy writing this one hope you enjoy it too. hehe. leave kudos and comments. i will read it happily. ciao~


End file.
